my fallen angel
by ayumi hakuna
Summary: bagaimana jadinya kalau malaikat yang bertugas mencabut nyawamu malah menyukai dirimu, itulajh yang dialami sakura, kakashi hatake sang malaikat yang bertugas menyabut nyawanya. apakah kakashi akan tetap mencabut nyawa sakura atau malah membiarkan sakura hidup?
1. Chapter 1

**DESCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATED : T SEMI M**

 **NOTE : INI FIC PERTAMA SAYA, TERIMA KASIH KEPADA OM MASASHI YANG TELAH MEMBUAT KARAKTER YANG KEREN-KEREN SEPERTI INI, OOC,TYPO. HAPPY READING**

"ASTAGA" teriak seorang gadis yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya melotot memandangi jam yang berada did idnding kamar tidurnya

"NOOOOO" ia berlari menuju kamar mandi, dengan tergesa-gesa dan hanya menyikat gigi dan mencuci wajahnya selesai ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa. Karna kurangnya keseimbangan dan kehatia-hatian gadis berambut pink sebahu itu terpeleset dan membentur lantai kamar mandi.

"AAWW" ringisnya, matanya sudah gelap dan ia tak lagi menyadari hal yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"ng?" gumam seorang lelaki berwajah baby face dari ruangan berbeda.

"suara apa itu?" gumamnya lagi, ia segera menuju sumber suara tersebut.

ia membuka pintu sebuah kamar yang menjadi asal sumber suara teriakan yang rupanya adalah kamar tidur adiknya, namun dirinya tak menemukan adiknya yang diketahui bernama sakura. "sakura?" panggil sasori. "apa kau a. . ." matanya terbelalak melihat tubuh adiknya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kamar mandi, yang lebih membuatnya terkejut lagi adalah darah yang keluar dari kepalanya.

"astaga sakura" ia langsung menggendong tubuh adiknya ke dalam mobil. "bertahanlah" gumam sasori cemas.

Ia pun langsung melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

'CKIIIITTT'

Suara gas mobil yang melaju cukup cepat menerobos lampu yang baru berubah warna jadi hijau, sasori sudah tak perduli lagi jika memang ada polisi yang akan mengejarnya, yang ia fikirkan hanya adiknya. Adiknya yang dalam keadaan sekarat. Sekitar 5 menit ia sampai di rumah sakit, segera ia menggendong tubuh adiknya itu.

"suster,tolong adik saya" ucapnya panic. Beberapa perawat langsung meletakkan sakura di atas tempat tidur dan membawanya masuk kedalam UGD.

"maaf tuan, tapi tuan harus menunggu diluar" ucap perawat tersebut, sasori pun akhirnya menunggu di depan pintu UGD dengan cemas. Tampak beberapa dokter masuk kedalam ruang UGD tersebut. Di depan pintu UGD dengan cemas dan khawatir sakura mondar mandir seperti setrikaan, sesekali ia mencoba melirik mencari celah untuk melihat keadaan sakura, tapi hasilnya nihil, ia tak bisa menemukan celah walau sedikitpun.

Kurang lebih 10 menit seorang perawat keluar dari ruang UGD, "apa tuan keluarga dari nona tadi?" Tanya perawat tersebut.

"iya, saya keluarganya" jawab sasori. "maaf tuan , nona sakura harus dirawat diruang ICU, beliau kehabisa banyak darah, dan ada beberapa luka dalam di bagian otaknya, tapi itu tidak memerlukan operasi tuan" jelas perawat tersebut.

"baiklah terima kasih" ucap sasori. Ia menarik rambutnya dengan gusar. Namun dalam hatinya ia lega karna tak ada hal yang fatal menimpa adik kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

"ng" sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Diperhatikan ruangan di sekitarnya, ini warna cat putih, warna cat dinding yang berbeda dengan kamarnya yang bercat hijau muda 'dimana ini' batinnya.

Ia mlihat sasori yang tertidur dengaan kepala yang berada di tas kedua tangan yang ia lipat.

'tit…tit…tit…tit" ia melihat didekat sasori ada meja dan diatasnya ada sebuah monitor pemantau detak jantung, ia merasa risih di area hidungnya, seperti ada benda yang terpasang disana, ia pun meraba benda itu. Rupanya sebuah selang oksigen.

"kakak" gumamnya.

"kau sudah bangun ya" suara itu terdengar asing di telinga sakura. Ia perhatikan kakak berambut merahnya itu masih tertidur nyenyak. Lalu suara dari mana itu?

Ia pun menoleh kearah jendela yang berada 2 meter di sebelah kirinya.

"kau siapa?" Tanya sakura heran.

"hm, anggap saja aku malaikat pencabut nyawamu?" ucapnya tenang dengan memasukkan tangannya di saku celananya.

"APA?" teriak sakura.

"ada apa sakura?" ternyata sasori di kagetkan dengan teriakan sakura barusan. Sakura pun menoleh kearah kakaknya.

"eh,kakak sudah bangun"ucap sakura tersenyum. "uhm yeah, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya sasori membelai kepala adik satu-satunya itu.

"aku merasa baik kak, tapi kepalaku masih sakit" keluh sakura.

"hm, apa yang kau ingat sebelum berada disini?" Tanya sasori menatap adiknya itu. Karna ia belum tau kenapa adiknya bisa sampai terjatuh dan membuat cidera yang mungkin berakibat fatal.

"um, yang aku ingat , aku terjatuh di kamar mandi karna kepleset, aku buru-buru karna waktu itu adalah acara hari pengumuman ketua BEM, dan aku di calonkan, yah sebagai calon aku harus datang pagi-pagi, tapi ternyata aku telat" jelas sakura.

Dirinya dipilih sebagai ketua BEM, tentu saja karna dia itu pandai sekali dalam memimpin dan berdiploma, ia juga gadis menarik secara fisik, tapi yang tak bisa di tolerir adalah sifatnya yang polos itu.

"hm, lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati ya" sasori mencubit pipi adiknya pelan. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Karna penjelasan sakura tadi sakura jadi mengingat seusatu.

'benar, aku terbentur di lantai kamar mandi, sepertinya ada yang salah di otakku' batinnya.

"tidak ada yang salah dengan otakmu, semua baik-baik saja, aku memang malaikat pencabut nyawamu" ucap pria misterius tersebut dengan tawa penuh kemenangan, seperti membaca isi pikiran sakura.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA LELUCONMU ITU" teriak sakura dengan mata melotot yang meyeramkan.

"sakura, lelucon siapa?" Tanya sasori yang bingung dengan tingkah adiknya .

"eh, kakak. Itu, pria yang berdiri disitu sungguh menyebalkan" tunjuk sakura kearah jendela. Sasori melihat arah telunjuk adiknya, tapi ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa disana.

"pria? Disini hanya kita berdua sakura, tidak ada siapa-siapa" sasori tampak khawatir, bagaimana kalau, kalau. .

"tentu saja dia tak bisa melihatku, hanya kau saja yang bisa melihat ku, karna aku yang menyabut nyawamu" ucap pria itu.

"sial" umpat sakura kesal. "sebentar ya sakura" ucap sasori lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan sakura.

"hey kau, apa yang kau mau, kenapa hanya aku yang dapat melihatmu" omel sakura dengan kekesalan tingkat tinggi.

"tenang-tenang, kau akan meninggal dalam waktu 2 minggu lagi. Aku lah malaikat yang ditugaskan mencabut nyawamu" ucap pria tersebut dengan tatapan yang tenang. Diperhatikannya pria tersebut. Rambut keperakannya yang melawan gravitasi, kedua mata yang setajam elang, warna matanya yang sebelah kanan berwarna hitam sedangkan yang satunya lagi berwarna merah, tubuh yang proposional lebih disebut sixpack dengan balutan tuxedo berwarna putih. Kulitnya juga seputih porselin, rahang yang tegas dan hidung yang mancung. Astaga dia sangat tampan. Tapi, apa benar pria yang tampan ini akan mencabut nyawanya.

'kukira tampang malaikat pencabut nyawa akan sangat menyeramkan' batin sakura.

"kau ini, tau darimana malaikat pencabut nyawa itu bertampang mengerikan, kau menganggap aku tampan ya" canda pria tersebut oke lebih tepatnya makhluk tersebut.

"berhenti membaca pikiranku" celutuk sakura. "oya namaku kakashi, kakashi hatake" ucap makhluk itu dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana.

"malaikat juga punya nama?" Tanya sakura yang terkejut dengan perkenalan makhluk tampan di sebelahnya.

"yeah. Tentu saja, itu untuk mempermudah kami dalam bertugas" ucap kakashi.

"apa kabar nona haruno. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang dokter yang masuk keruangannya bersama sasaori yang membuntututi dokter tersebut dari belakang.

"ya dokter, saya baik-baik saja" ucap ayumi dengan senyumannya yang manis. "wah bagus kalau begitu, kita cek dulu ya keadaanmu" dokter lelaki berumuran sekitar tiga puluhan itu pun memeriksa kondisi sakura.

'minato namikaze' batin sakura membaca name tag di jas dokter yang memeriksanya.

 **Flash back on**

'TOK TOK TOK'

"ya silahkan masuk" ucap dokter yang berada di dalam ruangan.

"permisi dokter" ucap sasori sopan.

"ya ada apa tuan haruno?" Tanya dokter di depan sasori.

"begini dokter, sakura baru saja siuman, tapi anehnya ia bilang pada saya bahwa didalam ruanganmya ada seorang pria yang berdiri di dekat jendela, ia juga meneriaki orang tersebutt, tapi dokter saya tak melihat satupun manusia yang ia maksud, dengan kata lain hanya ada kami berdua di dalam sana, apa adikku baik-baik saja dokter?" Tanya sasori dengan tenang, namun tetap terlihat cemas.

"anda tenang saja tuan haruno, saya akan mengecek adik anda" ucap dokter berambut kuning seperti durian itu. Ia pun menuju ruang ICU tempat sakura dirawat.

 **Flash back off**

"tampaknya anda sudah sehat ya nona haruno setelah 2 hari koma" ucap dokter minato. " tapi anda harus menunggu 2 hari lagi ya, sore ini anda sudah boleh di pindahkan ke ruang perawatan" ucap minato menjelaskan. Dokter yang menangani sakura pun pergi dari ruang ICU diikuti beberapa perawat dan juga sasori.

"bagaimana dokter?" Tanya sasori setelah berada di luar ruang ICU.

"keadaannya baik-baik saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda cidera otak ataupun mental yang terganggu" jelas minato.

"begitu ya dokter" ucap sasori pelan hampir tak kedengaran."kalau begitu terima kasih banyak dokter" ucap sasori membungkkukan badan.

"ya sama-sama tuan haruno, permisi" minato pun pergi meninggalkan sasori setelah *berojigi.

.

.

.

"jadi kau akan mengikuti ku kemana pun aku pergi?" Tanya sakura masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dia alami.

"ya tentu saja" ucap kakashi. Mau tak mau sakura mulai merinding dan teringat dengan waktu yang hanya tinggal 2 minggu lagi. Bagaimana dengan kakaknya , bagaimana dengan ino, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya, bagaimana dengan cita-citanya, pernikahan yang ia impi-impikan, keluarga kecil bahagia yang menjadi impian orang-orang, bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri. Sakura mulai depresi. Mau tak mau dia harus percaya pada pria yang bernama kakashi itu. Karna semua dokter yang ada di ruangan itu tak menghiraukan keberadaan kakashi. tapi tunggu, bagaimana kalau ini hanya sebuah lelucon yang dibuat kakaknya mengingat ulang tahunnya yang jatuh 2 minggu lagi.

'YAP'

"haha, aku tak percaya padamu tuan, kau hanya bekerja sama dengan kakaku untuk mengerjaiku kan" ucap sakura dengan nada mengejek.

"kau masih tak percaya?" ungkap kakashi, ia berjalan kearah sakura, dan menembus tempat tidur sakura bahkan tubuh sakura.

"lihat? Kau masih tak percaya?" tukas kakashi dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

Jantung sakura hampir copot dibuat makhluk itu. Menembus benda bahkan dirinya. Tiba-tiba pria itu mengeluarkan sepasang sayap berbulu putih di belakang punggungnya.

"oh tidak, kau bahkan punya sayap" sakura kagum dengan keindahan sayap yang dimiliki kakashi.

"kau percayakan?"

Raut wajah sakura berubah seketika menjadi horror kembali. 2 minggu, itu waktu yang sangat singkat. Dia mulai berfikir bagaimana menyampaikan salam perpisahan dengan kakaknya yang berwajah baby face, ia membayangkan tak ada lagi kebersamaanya dengan kakak tersayangnya itu, ia juga mulai membayangkan ino yang menagis tersedu-sedu karna mendengarkan perkataan sakura tentang dirinya yang akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

"sebaiknya kau berbuat kebaikan bukan malah membayangkan salam perpisahan" ucap kakashi tegas membuyarkan lamunan sakura.

'astaga lelaki ini, tidak makhluk ini' batin sakura.

"sakura" sasori masuk dengan membawakan makanan untuk sakura.

"ayo makan dulu" ucap sasori. Ia pun membuka bungkus makanan tersebut,nasi goring kesuakaan sakura, ia pun menyupai sakura. Tapi sakura makan dengan nafsu yang tak kunjung muncul.

"makanannya tidak enak?" Tanya sasori melihat adiknya makan dengan perlahan.

"tidak kak, ini enak, aku hanya sedang tak nafsu makan, mungkin karna aku sedang sakit" ucap sakura berbohong.

"kakak" panggil sakurra.

"ya sakura" sasori menatap adiknya dengan lembut.

"m-m, bagaimana kalau misalnya. .misalnya."

"misalnya?"

"misalnya kalau saku mati, apa kakak akan mengilkhlaskan sakura?" Tanya sakura pelan.

"ya mana ada seorang kakak yang ikhlas jika adiknya meninggal, kakak tidak ikhlas, hm, kenapa? Bicaramu aneh sekali sakura" sasori tampak aneh melihat adiknya itu, dia bicara seolah-olah akan mati.

"begitu, tapi kan itu takdir kak, mana bisa diubah" sanggah sakura lagi.

"sudahlah sakura, jangan berfikir seperti itu, yang penting pikirkan kesehatanmu dulu" nasehat saori, ia mengelus kepala sakura yang tak dililit kain perban.

Sakura hanya tertunduk merenungkan nasibnya yang hanya tinggal 2 minggu lagi. Oh tuhan, inikah takdirmu.

 **TBC**

 **maaf maaf, kalau banyak kesalahan, mohon saran nya maklum saya masih newbe. mohon reviewnya yaa :) terimakasih banyak**


	2. Chapter 2

**DESCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATED : T SEMI M**

 **LANJUUT CHAP SELANJUTNYA. YAHOOO. HAPPY READING.**

 _"sudahlah sakura, jangan berfikir seperti itu, yang penting pikirkan kesehatanmu dulu" nasehat saori, ia mengelus kepala sakura yang tak dililit kain perban._

 _Sakura hanya tertunduk merenungkan nasibnya yang hanya tinggal 2 minggu lagi. Oh tuhan, inikah takdirmu._

Chapter 2

Tinggal sehari lagi ia berada di rumah sakit, hari ini ino sahabatnya datang untuk menjenguknya.

"tampaknya kau sudah lebih baik ya sakura" ucap ino yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu kamar tempat sakura di rawat.

"ino, masuklah" tukas sakura dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"mana kak sasori?" Tanya ino yang mengedarkan pandangannya kesisi kamar sakura.

"dia pergi rapat, ada clien dari luar negri"

"oouh" ino meletakkan bunga lili di vas bunga yang berada di atas meja bagian kanan tempat tidur sakura. Ino melangkah menuju jendela untuk membuka jendela tersebut. Sakura memerhatikan bagaimana ino menembus kakashi. kakashi hanya berekspresi datar.

"udaranya segar sekali" ucap ino lalu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah itu ia berbalik dan duduk di dekat sakura.

"hei kau tau sakura,coba tebak siapa yang menjadi ketua BEM di universitas kita?" ucap ino.

"siapa?" Tanya sakura, tapi ia tak tampak bersemangat.

"uhm, sasuke uchia, kau jadi wakilnya, sedangkan aku seketarisnya" jelas ino yang kelihatan berbunga-bunga. Tentu saja itu bisa menjadi alasan ia dekat-dekat dengan sasuke sang pria idaman.

"oh , A-APA, SI UCHIA?" teriak sakura tak percaya. "hei, tenanglah sakura, jangan teriak-teriak" ucap ino yang menempelkan telapak tangannya di wajah sakura sehingga telapak tangannya menutupi sebagian wajah sakura.

"kenapa mesti dia" ringis sakura.

"ya tidak apa-apa kan sakura, jadi dengan begitu aku bisa dekat-dekat dengan dia" ucap ino dengan senyuman bahagia. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut. Bukan karna ino yang bisa dekat-dekat dengan sasuke,melainkan membayangkan dirinya yang dekat-dekat dengan sasuke. Sakura sangat kesal kalau harus dekat-dekat dengan sasuke, lelaki itu terus saja menggodanya, walaupun ia tau sikap nya dingin pada gadis lain. Tapi tetap saja sakura merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran sasuke yang sepertinya sombong dan terkesan mengejar-ngejar dirinya, itu kelihatan norak, belum lagi surat cinta norak yang dibuat si uchia sewaktu mereka duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA, tiap hari sakura mendapatkan surat cinta dari sasuke di dalam lokernya, sakura hanya membacanya dengan ilfil,mengumpulkannya dan membakarnya. hanya sekali sakura membalas surat uchia bungsu itu dan isinya hanya bertuliskan "aku tidak tertarik padamu". tapi entah mengapa pria itu tak berhenti dengan aksinya, dan sekarang dia harus menjadi wakil sasuke. Ah tamat lah riwayatnya.

"tenang saja sakura, kau takkan dekat-dekat dengan pria bernama sasuke itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, karna dua minggu lagi kau takkan pernah bertemu dengannya" ucap kakashi dengan senyuman sinis.

Sakura kembali mengingat dengan sisa waktunya yang hanya tinggal 2 minggu lagi.

"ino" panggil sakura.

"ya?"

"bagaimana kalau aku pergi ketempat yang jauh dalam beberapa minggu ini" ucap sakura pelan.

"pergi jauh ? memang nya kau mau kemana? Dan apa kau akan kembali?" Tanya ino yang penasaran.

Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"hm, tentu saja aku akan mencarimu walaupun keujung dunia forehead. Kau itu kan sahabat ku mana bisa aku membiarkanmu mninggalkanku begitu saja" ucap ino bersemangat.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat yang begitu tulus dari sahabatnya. Ah, mengapa ini sulit sekali.

.

.

.

Hari ini sakura sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

"selamat datang kembali dirumah sakura" ucap sasori membukakan pintu rumah mereka.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat ya,kakak akan membuatkanmu makanan" sasori mengecup lembut kening adiknya,sakura pun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur.

Sakura bangun dan memposisikan tubuhnya dalam keadaan duduk. Diliriknya makhluk yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela. "huufft" sakura menghela nafasnya, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Ia berendam dalam busa-busa sabun yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

'tidak, aku tak boleh seperti ini, aku harus semangat, HARUS' batin sakura. Ia pun membilas tubuhnya dan memakai handuk menutupi tubuhnya dari dada hingga ke lutut. Ia pun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kakashi melihat sakura yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tatapan dingin. Tubuh sakura putih mulus, ia memang sudah sering berjumpa manusia seperti sakura, tapi entah kenapa pertemuan pertamanya ketika ia melihat wajah sakura ada sesuatu dalam fikirannya, namun ia berusaha mengelak fikiran tersebut.

Sakura membuka lemarinya dan mengambil pakaian dalam serta baju dan juga celana, ketika sakura hendak membuka handuknya ia terhenti mengingat sesuatu yang tengah menatapnya secara intens.

"hm? Hei kau, kenapa kau tatap aku seperti itu?" Tanya sakura menyilangkan tangannya kedepan dadanya.

"kenapa? Aku tidak boleh?" ucap kakashi datar.

"te-tentu saja tidak boleh. Bagaimanapun kau tetaplah seorang lelaki" ucap sakura malu. Wajahnya sudah merah seperti tomat.

'seorang lelaki. Apa dia menganggapku seorang lelaki, dan ekspresinya lucu juga' bathin kakashi. senyuman tipis muncul di wajah kakashi.

Biasanya para calon manusia yang akan ia cabut nyawanya tak ada yang peduli satupun pada dirinya, walaupun mereka tau kakashi ada memperhatikan mereka. Tapi mereka hanya menganggap kakahi seperti makhluk lebih tepatnya malaikan pencabut nyawa, yang wanita tak ada rasa ragu untuk bertelanjang didepan kakashi, karna semangat hidup mereka sudah hilang, lagipula mereka menganggap kakashi sebagai makhluk bukan manusia, jadi untuk apa malu, pikir mereka. Namun sakura berbeda.

Sakura mengambil pakaiannya dan menggantinya di toilet,karna kakashi tak mengikutinya saat di toilet. Setelah mengganti bajunya ia pun menuju ke dapur. Saat ia membuka pintu tercium aroma masakan yang nikmat di hidungnya. "mmm" gumamnya menikmati aroma masakan dari arah dapur. Dengan mengendap-endap ia berjalan dan menemukan kakaknya sedang sibuk memasak. yah sasori bahkan lebih pintar memasak dibanding sakura, selain menjadi pemilik perusahaan haruno corp yang cukup ternama seantero jepang kakaknya itu juga memiliki keahlian dalam bidang masak, sehingga keluarga haruno itupun mempunyai restoran yang tak jauh dari perusahaan mereka. Dengan wajah tampannya membuat wanita meliriknya lebih dari sekali, acap kali sasori menjadi perhatian para gadis-gadis yang melihatnya.

"kakak" ucap sakura sambil memeluk kakaknya dari belakang. "eh sakura, bukanya kakak tadi menyuruhmu istirahat saja?" Tanya sasori yang tersenyum karna tingkah adiknya.

"aku ingin disini menemani kakak" tukas sakura. "oke oke adik ku sayang" ucap sasori tertawa kecil.

'TING TONG, TING TONG'

"biar sakura saja" sakura pun pergi ke rah pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu karna terdengar suara bel rumahnya yang berbunyi.

"sasuke?" sakura tak percaya siapa yang berkunjung, sasuke. Makhluk paling menyebalkan di dunia menurut sakura.

"hai sakura, kau sudah sembuh? Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?" Tanya sasuke yang memegang bahu sakura dan celingak celinguk melihat kepala sakura. Dengan satu jitakan di kepala sasuke berhasil membuat pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu melepaskan tangannya dari bahu sakura.

"mau apa kau datang kesini?" Tanya sakura geram.

"tentu saja melihatmu , dan memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja sakura" ucap sasuke, ia memberikan seikat bunga mawar merah ke hadapan sakura.

"eh? Buat apa ini?" Tanya sakura .

"untukmu" ucap sasuke manampilkan senyumannya yang bisa membuat hati para wanita meleleh kecuali sakura. "uugghh" sakura sudah geram dengan aksi sasuke yang menurutnya konyol. Dilihatnya kakashi dengan wajah yang dingin muncul dari belakang sasuke. Sakura pun menghela nafasnya.

"masuklah" ucap sakura, kalau tak mengingat tentang kakashi ia tak mungkin berbaik hati pada sasuke,kakashi membuatnya harus mengingat tentang hidupnya yang hanya tinggal 2 minggu. Dia harus menebar kebaikan selama 2 minggu.

"terima kasih sakura" ucap sasuke yang tersenyum kesenangan. Ia pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"tunggu sebentar" ucap sakura pergi menuju dapur.

.

.

.

"siapa yang datang?" Tanya sasori yang meletakkan hidangan di atas meja makan. Sakura mengambil botol sirup dari dalam kulkas lalu menuangkannya kedalam gelas.

"sasuke kak" ucap sakura yang sibuk membuatkan minuman untuk pemuda bermata onyx yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu mereka.

"sasuke ? apa dia sasuke uchia?"Tanya sasori ingin tau.

"ya, kok kakak bisa tau?" Tanya sakura bingung, darimana kakaknya bisa mengenal sasuke, tidak lebih tepatnya darimana sasuke mengenal kakaknya. Apa jangan-jangan sasuke berusaha mendekati kakaknya?

"tentu saja kakak kenal, kakak dengan kakaknya sasuke yang bernama itachi uchiha itu adalah sahabat akrab, dulu sewaktu kuliah kakak sering berkunjung kerumahnya, apa kau tak ingat itachi yang berambut panjang, mirip kan dengan adiknya?" tukas sasori.

Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali teman-teman kakaknya yang pernah berkunjung kerumahnya, seingatnya ada deidara dengan rambut blonde panjang, dia sedikit rada kecewek-cewek an alias rada lekong, lalu ada yahiko, cowok macho yang keren dan berambut berwarna orange, menurut sakura yahiko malah lebih keren disbanding sasuke, lalu ada konan, cewek satu-satunya yang pernah dibawa kakaknya kerumah, sakura bahkan curiga kalau kakaknya itu menaruh hati pada perempuan bersurai biru itu. Tapi sakura setuju dengan konan, dia terlihat baik dibandingkan dengan perempuan-perempuan yang gak jelas yang menyukai kakaknya. Selanjutnya ada hidan si fanatic agama, ya pria itu sangat fanatik. Lalu ada kakuzu yang berwajah menyeramkan diantara mereka semua dan dia sekarang bekerja di bank sebagai direktur utama, dan yap sakura ingat dengan pria tampan bersurai hitam panjang dengan mata onyx dan ada garis diwajahnya, kalau diingat-ingat kembali itachi bahkan lebih tampan di banding sasuke, mengingat itachi yang sangat cool itu.

"oh kak itachi, ya aku ingat sekarang" ucap sakura. Sakura pun membawa nampan berisi 3 gelas ke ruang tamu disusul sasori dari belakang sakura.

Sakura meletakkan gelas tersebut keatas meja, "ah sasuke, apa kabarmu?" Tanya sasori begitu melihat sasuke.

"kak sasori, aku baik-baik saja, wah tak menyangka bisa bertemu kakak disini" ucap sasuke berojigi

"iya tentu saja, kau tak melupakan kan aku ini kakaknya sakura" tukas sasori yang kemudian duduk di sebelah sasuke, sakura memilih duduk di sofa terpisah dari mereka berdua.

"tumben datang kesini sasuke, apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya sasori

"hm, aku ingin menjenguk sakura , memastikan dia kalau keadaannya baik-baik saja" ucap sasuke. "oh begitu" sasori menatap kea rah sakura dengan tatapan 'sepertinya dia menyukaimu,kalian sangat cocok'. Tatapan sasori dibalas dengan tatapan sakura 'tidak, aku tidak menyukainya'.

Sasori berpaling menatap sasuke, "kau teman satu universitas nya sakura kan?" Tanya sasori lagi.

"ya kak, dan dia menjadi wakil ku di BEM" jelas sasuke menunjukan kalau dirinya adalah ketua BEM.

"wah hebat kalau begitu, kalian akan lebih baik kalau berteman akrab"

"ehem" kaliamat sasori dibalas dengan sakura yang berdehem. Sakura pun bangkit dari sofa ia ingin ketoilet.

"aku mau ke toilet dulu" ucap sakura yang melengnggang pergi meninggalkan dua pria tersebut.

"sasuke, ehm mungkin ini agak sedikit , ehm bagaimana ya, aku bisa menilai dari tatapan mu pada sakura, apa kau . . menyukai sakura?" Tanya sasori mengintrogasi. Merasa ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk mendekati sakura melalui kakaknya sasuke mengangguk membenarkan kalau ia menyukai sakura.

"wah,wah, wah, aku sangat senang kalau kalian menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat, yah kau tau, sakura susah sekali mau menerima seorang lelaki di hidupnya, entahlah semenjak Ia disakiti terakhir kali sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, aku tak pernah mendengar dia dekat dengan lelaki lagi, ya kuharap kau bisa merubahnya sasuke. . ." ucap sasori.

"dan kuharap kau bisa menjaganya" sambung sasori , ia tersenyum ke rah sasuke.

"tenang saja kak sasori, sakura aman kalau berada di dekatku, dan pasti aku akan membuatnya berubah"sasuke tersenyum bangga.

Tanpa mereka sadari sejak tadi mereka mengobrol sepasang mata tengah mengawasi pembicaraan mereka. Makhluk berambut perak yang mengawasi mereka tersenyum sinis ketika mendengar kalimat sasuke yang terakhir kalinya. Ia menatap sasuke dengan tajam,seakan ingin mencabut nyawa orang itu. Sayang ia tidak ditugaskan.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **selesai deh chap 2, maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan masih banyak typo T_T. oia di chap sebelumnya belum dijelaskan apa itu ojigi. ojigi itu adalah sikap membungkukan badan untuk memeberikan hurmat, seperti orang jepang biasa lakukan.**

 **tolong reviewnya yaa, pleaseee :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATED : T SEMI M**

 **NOTE : INI DIA CHAPTER KE TIGA KAKASAKU. MAAF KALAU MASIH ADA TYPO DAN MASIH BANYAK KESALAHAN LAINNYA. MAKLUM MANUSIA TAK LUPUT DARI KESALAHA *DI GAMPAR* OKE HAPPY READING :)**

 _Tanpa mereka sadari sejak tadi mereka mengobrol sepasang mata tengah mengawasi pembicaraan mereka. Makhluk berambut perak yang mengawasi mereka tersenyum sinis ketika mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang terakhir kalinya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tajam,seakan ingin mencabut nyawa orang itu. Sayang ia tidak ditugaskan._

Chapter 3

Hari ini sakura sudah kembali beraktivitas masuk kuliah seperti biasanya.

"Aaa, sakura aku kangen tau dengan mu" seruduk Ino memeluk Sakura begitu melihat sahabatnya di parkiran.

"ha ha ha, aku jangan kangen denganmu Ino" balas Sakura memeluk sahabatnya.

Hari ini dosen mereka masuk , jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus menghadiri kelasnya. Jurusan Sakura dan Ino adalah kedokteran, sedangkan Sasuke berada di kelas bisnis dan politik bersama sahabatnya Naruto.

Hari ini mereka memperaktekan memasukkan jarum suntik dan jarum infuse setelah menerima materi dari sang dosen. Tapi Sakura memperhatikan dosen tersebut dengan setengah hati karna di sampingnya berdiri Kakashi sang malaikat pecabut nyawa yang tengah menatapnya tersenyum, ia heran entah berapa kali Kakashi tersenyum kearahnya.

"AAWW" ringis Ino ketika Sakura menyuntikkan jarum infuse ke punggung tangan Ino. "Maaf" ucap Sakura pelan, dilihatnya darah tak kunjung keluar menunjukan kalau jarum infuse tersebut berada di jalur yang salah. Banyak bekas memar yang tercipta di tangan Ino karna sakura selalu salah dalam memasukkan jarum infuse.

"Coba disini. Lihat, ini adalah pembuluh darah yang cukup tebal meskipun tersamarkan karna berada sedikit dalam dari permukaan epidermisnya" tunjuk Kakashi di tangan Ino yang satunya lagi.

Sakura bingung karna Kakashi bahkan lebih tau banyak di bandingkan dengan dirinya, atau karna Kakashi adalah malaikat?

"Aku sering melihat para perawat memasukkan infuse ke tangan para targetku" sambung Kakashi lagi. Ya target yang dimaksud adalah manusia yang akan dicabut nyawanya oleh Kakashi.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya yang hampir menyatu. Dia melihat tangan Ino yang satunya lagi, di cobanya perlahan , di tepuknya punggung tangan wanita berambut blonde itu secara pelan, Ino mengepalkan tangannya agar pembuluh darah nya mudah timbul, kemudian Sakura mengusapkan kapas yang sudah di beri alkohol, perlahan namun pasti "TING" ujung jarum yang kelihatan tajam itupun ia masukkan dan menembus kulit epidermis Ino dan 'TARAAA'

"Yahooooo aku berhasil, kau benar Kakashi" ucap Sakura kegirangan.

"Kakashi?"Tanya Ino terlihat asing mendengar nama yang diucapkan sakura. Seketika Sakura terdiam dan melihat seisi ruangan sedang memperhatikan Sakura. ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. oh tidak, ini memalukan. "Apa-apaan dia itu" samar-samar terdengar ocehan pelan dari rekan-rekannya di dalam kelas. menit berikutnya kepala bersurai pink itu tertunduk malu karna sikap spontannya menunggu lama suasana pun kembali seperti semula.

"Hey, siapa Kakashi? apa kekasih barumu?" Tanya Ino antusias. Tentu saja ia antusias, berhubung sudah lama Sakura tidak menemukan tambatan hati.

"Oh bukan, i-itu. Itu.. nama um. ." Sakura mengerlingkan mata hijau emeraldnya ke samping mencoba mencari jawaban yang pas untuk ia lontarkan. "anjing tetangga ku, iya anjing tetanggaku" ucap Sakura berbohong.

'apa? anjing tetangga, malaikat elit sepertiku disamakan dengan anjing tetangga, ukkhh astaga' batin si malaikat menepuk jidatnya.

"Kok bisa kau reflek menyebut kan namanya?" Ino semakin menginterogasi sahabatnya. "Tentu saja Ino, belakangan ini aku sering main dengannya dan menyebut namanya untuk melatih anjing bernama Kakashi itu, jadi kebawa-bawa deh" dusta Sakura.

Mata Ino menatap intens ke arah Sakura, sedikit tidak percaya , tapi yasudahlah, kalau memang sahabatnya berbohong pasti cepat atau lambat akan ketahuan juga.

"Oke sekarang gantian ya Sakura" ucap Ino setelah Sakura melepas jarum infuse dari tangannya.

.

.

.

"AAAWWWW, INOO" pekik Sakura, "ssh,Ino ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya, bahkan ini lebih banyak di banding kan aku yang menyuntikkannya padamu" ringis Sakura menahan sakit karna Ino lagi lagi salah menyuntikkan jarum infusnya.

"Maaf Sakura, sekali lagi ya" ucap Ino gugup, keringat sudah menetes dari keningnya. Ia melihat tangan Sakura yang sudah penuh dengan bekas memar. Ia pun bingung mau menyuntikkan dimana lagi.

"Cukup Ino. Kau bisa membuat pembuluh darah Sakura pecah" ucap Tsunade yang menjadi dosen mereka.

"go-gomen Tsunade –sama" Ino menjadi gugup karna merasa ia gagal. "Lanjutkan di pertemuan selanjutnya" ucap dosen yang berumuran setengah baya yang entah mengapa masih terlihat muda dan menarik.

Jam hari itupun selesai dan dilanjutkan pada pertemuan berikutnya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Ino dan Sakura menuju ke perpustakaan kampus. Dengan menunjukan kartu ID mereka kepada petugas perpustakaan Sakura dan Ino pun melangkah menuju rak-rak buku . Sakura mencari bacaan apa yang menarik, di jelajahinya rak demi rak dan buku demi buku, namun mata emeraldnya tertuju pada sebuah buku berwarna hitam berjudul "malaikat kematian" . Sakura lantas mengambil buku itu dan membawanya ke meja yang tersedia di lantai dua perpustakaan. Lantai dua adalah tempat untuk membaca buku.

Ternyata Ino sudah lebih dulu sampai di lantai dua. Tampaknya Kakashi sedang tidak memantau Sakura.

"Kematian? Kau membaca buku yang beginian?" Tanya Ino bingung melihat judul buku Sakura.

"Yeah, aku hanya ingin membacanya" ucap gadis bernama belakang Haruno itu. sahabatnya pun tak ambil pusing dengan buku pilihan sakura, karna pada dasarnya sahabatnya itu memang suka membaca buku yang unik dan menarik. Mereka berdua pun terhenyak dengan bacaan masing-masing. Di jelaskan di buku itu malaikat kematian yang menampakkan wujud mereka di hari-hari sebelum manusia mati. Mereka akan mencabut nyawa manusia bisa melalui mana saja, jantung,mata,tenggorokan,telinga atau bahkan pori-pori kulit manusia. Sakura menutup buku itu dengan keras. 'Percuma' pikirnya. Itu takkan mengubah apapun tentang kematian dirinya. ia memijitkan keninya yang terasa sedikit pusing.

"Hai nona" sapa Kakashi tiba-tiba dari arah jendela.

'mau apa kau' ucap Sakura dalam hati. kalau ia ucapkan melalui mulut takut sahabat blondenya itu akan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya.

"Memperhatikanmu tentu saja" jawab Kakashi tersenyum.

'Kau, ukkhh' ringis Sakura dalam hati.

"Tenang lah" Kakashi melangkah menuju meja Sakura dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Ia terpaku pada judul buku yang Sakura baca atau lebih tepatnya buku yang baru saja selesai Sakura baca. "Buat apa kau membaca buku itu hm? Tak ada gunanya itu tidak membantumu untuk keluar dari lingkaran takdir" jelas Kakashi yang masih menatap buku di depan pembacanya.

'Siapa juga yang ingin melanggar takdir, aku pasrah, kalau aku memang harus mati, setidaknya aku ingin mati dengan senyuman'

Kakashi hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Baru kali ini ada manusia yang berkata seperti itu. Kebanyakan malah kehilangan semangat. Sakura bukan kehilangan semangat karna ia pasrah. Justru itu mendorongnya berbuat kebaikan.

.

.

.

Sakura memang berbuat kebaikan dalam beberapa hari menjelang kematiannya, yap satu hari lagi adalah hari dimana semua kenangan dunia ini akan menghilang, lembaran kehidupannya akan segera ditutup. Sakura semakin banyak berbuat kebaikan. Contohnya saja ia selalu membantu Kotetsu dan Izumo merapikan seisi perpustakaan, ia juga membuang sampah yang tergeletak di tanah atau lantai kampus dimanapun ia berada, membantu nenek-nenek dan orang buta menyebrang jalan, yah masih banyak lagi yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Besok ya" gumam Sakura melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Menatapnya seakan langit-langit kamarnya adalah angkasa yang sangat luas.

"Hai" sapa Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari langit-langit kamarnya.

"UUKKHH apa kau tidak bisa tidak datang secara tiba-tiba seperti itu tuan?" bentak Sakura marah karna kakashi yang mengagetkannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi posisi berbaring miring.

Malaikat berambut perak itu kini sudah memposisikan dirinya berdiri di samping sang gadis. Ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura yang menggemaskan.

Selama Kakashi mengikutinya, Kakashi cukup banyak membantu , seperti ketika Sakura hendak terjatuh karna tersandung batu, Kakashi malah menolong Sakura dengan menggunakan kekuatan yang ia miliki, dan ketika membersihkan perpustakaan seorang diri Kakashi membantu Sakura meletakkan buku-buku pada tempatnya, khusunya di rak-rak yang tinggi. Untung saja kamera tersembunyi yang ada di perpustakaan sudah di manipulasi oleh Kakashi, kalau tidak bisa jadi masalah besar jika ada yang melihat buku-buku tersebut melayang diudara dengan sendirinya.

"Hm, kau tampaknya sudah siap ya" ucap Kakashi tersenyum. kelopak mata dengan bulu mata yang panjang menutup iris emerald itu rapat-rapat, ia pasrah, ya pasrah, tapi ketika ia menutup hijau emeraldnya yang terlintas adalah pemandangan istana malaikat yang ia kunjungi kemarin .

 **Flash back on**

"Hm Kakashi" panggil Sakura yang tengah berbaring dikamarnya.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya asalmu dari mana? Apa dari surga atau dari neraka?" Tanya Sakura yang masih menerawang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Bukan surga ataupun neraka, kau tau kami itu di ciptakan dari setetes embun pagi hari. Setiap malaikat akan lahir di pagi hari , tapi hanya embun yang benar benar sempurna"

"Sempurna?" Tanya sakura yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pria yang sedang berdiri tanpa menginjakkan kakinya di lantai.

"Ya embun itu harus mempunyai ukuran tersendiri, dan harus di tembus oleh cahaya pertama dari matahari terbit dan kemudian kami akan tinggal di sebuah istana langit, kami biasanya menyebutnya dengan _Amulthea_ " jelas Kakashi yang menatap jauh kedalam emerald Sakura. ia bisa melihat Sakura yang seeakan tertarik dengan kehidupan malaikat.

"Bolehkah aku berkunjung kesana?" Tanya sakura antusias. ia kini tengah duduk untuk mendengar jawaban lebih lanjut dari sang malaikat.

"Tidak, manusia tidak boleh berkunjung kesana" jawab Kakashi. Sakura meghela napasnya kecewa,pandangannya sedikit meredup. Ia hempaskan kembali tubuhnya keatas kasur .Diliriknya gadis berambut pink yang sedang menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kecuali kau memakai ini" Kakashi merentangkan telapak tangannya kemudian muncullah kalung di tengahnya ada bentuk seperti bunga teratai dan setiap kelopaknya terbuat dari permata bening.

"Hm? Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura yang kembali memposisikan tubuhnya dari berbaring menjadi duduk, tangan lentiknya mengambil kalung dari tangan Kakashi. kalung itu terlihat sangat indah di mata emerald miliknya.

"Kau bisa menyembunyikan hawa kemanusiaanmu di tempat kami, tapi itu hanya bertahan 3 jam dan kemudian kalung itu akan kehilangan kekuatannya untuk 40 tahun kedepan" ucap Kakashi.

"Apakah benda ini memang diciptakan untuk membawa manusia ke tempat kalian?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai memakaikan kalung itu di leher jenjangnya.

"Tidak, aku yang menciptakannya" jawab Kakashi yang memandangi Sakura tengah kesusahan mengaitkan kalung tersebut di lehernya, Kakashi berinisiatif membantu sakura dnegan kekuatan yang ia miliki , dengan jari yang ia angkat perlahan kalung itu terpasang dengan sendirinya di leher jenjang Sakura.

"Kau menciptakannya, wow, tapi untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi yang merasa belum. Sepertinya Sakura menjadi banyak bertanya sejak mengetahui tentang tempat sang malaikat.

"Entahlah,ku fikir akan ada seseorang yang akan menggunakannya" jawab Kakashi. 'Dan itu dirimu Sakura' lanjut Kakashi dalam fikirannya.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong apa kalian punya emosi seperti kami juga? Maksudku amarah dan ya apa kalian tidak punya perasaan apa-apa ketika mencabut nyawa seorang manusia?" Tanya Sakura membalikan tubuhnya setelah Kakashi berhasil memasangkan kalung pemberiannya di lehernya.

"ya , kami malaikat nona, tidak bisa membeberkan rahasia kami lebih dari ini" ucap Kakashi tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba kalung itu mengeluarkan cahaya dan merubah baju tidur Sakura menjadi gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan yang sangat indah, ada permata di bagian dadanya, motif bunga teratai berwarna hijau tua muncul di kaki gaun tersebut, gaun itu sungguh cantik, lalu muncul sepasang sayap yang keluar dari punggung Sakura, tapi bukan sayap seperti milik Kakashi, melainkan sayap menyerupai sayap kupu-kupu dan warnanya putih.

"Siap?" Tanya Kakashi, ia menggenggam tangan Sakura, kini ia dapat menyentuh Sakura secara fisik,karna mereka sudah sama sekarang. Gadis berambut pink itu pun mengangguk mantap , dan Kakashi mulai mengepakkan sayapnya begitupun dengan Sakura, mereka menembus bangunann apapun.

Pemandangan kota di malam hari dengan lampu-lampu yang menyala menambah kesan indah kota tempat kelahiran Sakura, ia sungguh takjub dengan keindahan kota dibawahnya, mata sakura tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum dengan apa yang ia lihat. sungguh luar biasa bisa melihat pemandangan indah seperti ini terlebih lagi dirinya dapat terbang. Mereka tiba di tengah hutan yang berada dekat sebuah danau. Hutan yang sunyi, hanya ada suara nyanyian jangkrik dan sewsekali gemerisik daun yang diterpa angin. suasana hutan itu cukup menyeramkan tapi ada unang-kunang terbang di sekitaran hutan sehingga kesan menyeramkan perlahan hilang, sinar bulan menerangi Kakashi dan Sakura, saat sinar bulan tersebut menyinari mereka cahaya pun muncul dari tubuh masing-masing.

"WOW" Sakura lagi-lagi takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia memandangi tangannya yang mengeluarkan cahaya yang lembut.

Kakashi berjalan beberapa langkah dari Sakura, ia mengangkat tangannya dan muncullah sebuah cahaya kuning dari tanah, "ayo Sakura" ucapnya mengulurkan tangan kearah Sakura. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Kakashi dan menggapai uluran tangan Kakashi.

Cahaya itu menembus jauh ke atas langit. "Ini sebuah jalan?" Tanya Sakura yang dibalas anggukan pria dibelakangnya , tubuh mereka terangkat melalui cahaya tersebut. Kini tubuhnya ia rapatkan dengan gadis yang membelakangi tubuhnya, ia memegang pinggang sang gadis. Awalnya Sakura sedikit terkejut, tapi entah mengapa ia membiarkan Kakashi melakukannya.

Malaikat bersurai perak yang melawan gravitasi bumi itu pun menyesap aroma dari surai pink milik Sakura, tangannya perlahan ia lingkarkan di pinggang Sakura.

"Wow lihat Kakashi, aku bisa melihat bumi dari sini" Sakura takjub melihat pemandangan bumi dari luar angkasa.

"Kau suka?" Tanya kakashi yang masih memeluk sakura. Sakura hanya menangguk. gadis itu benar-benar takjub melihat pemandangan planet dan bintang-bintang di luar angkasa. Ini benar-benar, sesuatu.

.

.

.

Sakura terlihat lebih takjub lagi ketika melihat sebuah pulau yang luas sekali dan pulau itu sangat-sangat indah, mirip keadaan dibumi hanya saja langitnya berhiaskan planet-planet, tidak seperti dibumi yang hanya menampilkan matahari , bulan , dan bintang. Di sini langit sangat jelas menampilkan pemandangan planet-planet hanya tidak ada bintang,langitnya berwarna biru seperti di bumi.

"Jangan terlampau terkejut, ini masih belum ada apa-apanya" bisik Kakashi yang berjalan di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk megerti. Tampat ini sangat luas, ada danau putih seperti susu, dan ada danau yang sangat jernih sekali airnya. Sakura juga belum pernah melihat bunga-bunga yang tumbuh indah di tempat ini, dan aromanya sangat wangi sekali. Ada bunga yang kelopaknya dari berlian, dan serbuk sarinya berupa mutiara yang berukuran kecil, ada banyak sekali pohon dengan buah-buah yang unik. (author mulai bingung), di sekitar danau ada pohon yang daunnya berwarna putih ,Sakura pikir itu salju tapi begitu ia melihat lebih dekat ternyata itu daun.

Kini mereka melangkah masuk menuju halaman istana, pagar tinggi dari emas pun terbuka begitu Kakashi menempelkan telapak tangannya disisi pagar istana, dan nampaklah para malaikat yang sedang beraktivitas di sekitas istana. Oh Sakura dapat melihat banyak makhluk tampan dan cantik yang berjalan di sekitar istana.

"Itu pohon apa?" Tanya Sakura pada Kakashi. yang dimaksud Sakura adalah sebuah pohon yang berada di halaman istana dan di kelilingi dengan pagar emas. Dedaunan pohon tersebut berbentuk oval tanpa tulang daun.

"Itu pohon kehidupan, di setiap helai daunnya terdapat nama manusia, satu helai daun satu nama manusia. Ketika daun itu menguning malaikat malaikat pencatat akan mencatat nama yang ada di helai daun yang menguning tersebut di sehelai kertas, berikutnya mereka akan mengambil buku catatan kehidupan kalian di sebuah ruangan seperti perpustakaan dan membawanya kehadapan pemimpin, selanjutnya pemimpin akan menugaskan seorang malaikat untuk menyabut nyawa orang tersebut. Setelah nyawa tercabut arwah manusia akan di bawa beserta buku amalnya kekehadapan tuhan untuk di hakimi" tukas Kakashi pelan. Diliriknya Sakura yang kagum dengan pohon besar di hadapannya.

"Lalu, manusia yang lahir bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura ingin tahu lebih banyak.

"Saat bayi berumur 4 bulan maka roh di kirim kepada janin tersebut, sebuah daun akan tumbuh namun tanpa nama. Setelah orang tua memberikan anak tersebut nama untuk sang bayi barulah nama akan muncul di daun dengan sendirinya, begitu juga dengan buku amal yang akan dengan sendirinya mencatat perbuatan mereka" jelas Kakashi lagi.

Mereka melangkah masuk ke istana, dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat isi di dalam istana tersebut, ini begitu indah, cahaya putih menyelimuti isi istana tersebut, otaknya tak dapat memeperkirakan berapa luas istana yang sekarang ia masuki. Namun disisi kirinya ada lukisan seorang malaikat dengan sayap emas, mata hijaunya memandangi lukisan tersebut.

"Itu pemimpin kami" ucap Kakashi ketika melihat gadis disebelahnya memandangi sebuah lukisan. Sakura hanya ber 'oh' ria mendengar ucapan Kakashi. matanya kini tertuju pada lantai yang ia pijak, lantai kaca dan di bawahnya mengalir air dan pada dasarnya tumbuh berlian yang sungguh cantik.

Sakura baru menyadari ada alunan melodi yang begitu lembut dan indah.

"Itu melodi apa?" Tanya Sakura. Kakashi tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura,ia malah menarik tangan sang gadis menuju sebuah tempat, dan disinilah ribuan harpa mengeluarkan melodi yang indah, satu harpa di mainkan oleh satu bidadari. Y I. Sakura sungguh terbuai dengan keindahan wajah mereka. Mungkin artis-artis dunia kalah dengan keindahan wajah mereka. Rambut yang senada dengan warna emas, mata sewarna biru lautan,kulit putih seputih salju, bibir merah semerah strawberry, tangan lentik, dan yah sempurna, sangat sempurna.

Kakashi mengajak Sakura ke tempat yang lainnya dimana ada sebuah bola besar dan menampilkan aktivitas para manusia.

Kakashi melirik kalung yang Sakura pakai mulai berubah warna menjadi perak menandakan waktu Sakura berada di sini akan segera habis.

"Ayo pulang" ajak Kakashi. Tapi sepertinya Sakura berat hati meninggalkan tempat yang indah ini.

"Baiklah" Sakura mau tak mau mengikuti perintah Kakashi. Dan mereka pun turun ke bumi.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **terima kasih ya yang udah review. sejujurnya saya pusing tujuh keliling bikin ni cerita. bingung mau di bikin sad ending apa happy ending, kalau bisa kasih saran dong sekalian revie *modduud -_-'* . dan selanjutnya saya ucapkan terimakasih buat :**

 **Taskia Hatake 46 : iya taskia, saya memvavoritkan kakashi sih, dia itu keren banget, aku juga gak tau gimana jadinya kalau malaikat pencabut nyawa yang dikirim ke hadapanku setampan kakashi. rasanya pengen nempel terus sama kakashi *ditabok* T_T. terimakasih buat sarannya. sepertinya saya menemuakan sahabat baru juga yaang bernama typo :v . di chap ini udah mulai saya perbaiki kok. arigatou tattebayoo~**

 **kiroy 123: oke oke siippp. bakalan dilanjutin kok sampai ceritanya tuntas tuntas tuntas.. tetap di tuntas (emang acara gosip :V)**

 **yosh makasih reviewnya. se** lanjutnya yang pada baca pleassseee *puppy eyes* isi dong kotak revie yang ada di bawah ya :) *senyuman termanis* .


	4. Chapter 4

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATED : T SEMI M**

 **NOTE : ENG ING ENNGGGG .. INI DIA CHAP 4. SIIP , TERIMAKASIH BANYAAAK KEPADA YANG SUDAH MERIVIEW FIC SAYA. MAKLUM YA KALAU CERITANYA MASIH GAK BAGUS, LAGIPULA INI CERITA PERTAMA SAYA, DAN SAYA JUGA GAK TERLALU PANDAI DALAM HAL TULIS MENULIS CERITA, TAPI SAYA AKAN BERUSAHA SEMAKSIMAL MUNGKIN UNTUK BIKIN CERITA YANG BAGUS *BACKGROUNDNYA API :D * . SEBELUMNYA TERIMA KASIH UDAH NGINGATIN NAMA BELAKANG UCHIA SEHARUSNYA UCHIHA (PAKE H). OIA SAYA UDAH BIKIN OOC DI CHAP 1 NYA. TAPI GAK APA LAH MUNGKIN KARNA GAK ADA WARNINGNYA. OKE SAYA BIKIN YAA .**  
 **WARNING : O.O.C**

 _"Ayo pulang" ajak Kakashi. Tapi sepertinya Sakura berat hati meninggalkan tempat yang indah ini._

 _"Baiklah" Sakura mau tak mau mengikuti perintah Kakashi. Dan mereka pun turun ke bumi._

Chapter 4

Ketika kaki Sakura menginjak lantai, gaun yang di kenakan Sakura seketika berubah menjadi pakaian tidur kembali.

 **Falash back off**

Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap kearah jam dinding. Jam 12 malam.

'DEG'

Inilah hari kematiannya.

'GLEK'

Ia mulai berfikir bagaimana ia mati. Tertabarak mobil? kecelakaan mobil? di bunuh seseorang? terbakar? jatuh dari atap universitas? bahkan gadis itu membayangkan hal konyol seperti tersedak ketika makan ramen, jatuh karena kesandung batu lalu meninggal, atau ada yang meracuni makanannya. Ah Sakura mulai gila.

tangan Sakura menjambak rambut pinknya dengan frustasi.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi melihat kearah Sakura yang kini tengah di landa frustasi begitu hebat.

Iini adalah hari kematianku, aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana aku mati" ucap Sakura dengan sedikit air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "A-apa kau tau bagaimana aku mati? mungkin a-aku bisa sedikit bersiap" ucap Sakura melihat Kakashi.

"Itu rahasia bagaimana kau mati, tapi ini bukan menit kau mati" jawab Kakashi dengan senyumannya. Entah mengapa bagi Sakura senyuman itu adalah senyuman seperti senyuman iblis. OH GOD.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap Sakura?" Tanya Ino yang mendadani Sakura yang akan menjadi putri di acara ulang tahun gadis bersurai pink itu. Ya kakaknya mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk Sakura, adik yang paling ia sayangi.

Sakura menggunakan gaun berwarna merah maroon sebatas mata kakainya, gaun itu tak terlalu mengembang juga tak terlalu menyempit, setengah rambutnya di sanggul dengan hiasan berbentuk bunga sakura, setengah nya lagi Ino biarkan terurai dan di buat ikal dengan sentuhan sedikit poni di kening Sakura. Gadis dengan clan Haruno itu menggunakan make up natural, ia meminta Ino agar mendadaninya tak terlalu menor. Sakura menggunakan sepatu berhak tinggi dengan warna senada dengan gaunnya. Ia tampak sempurna malam ini. Itu semua juga berkat sahabatnya Ino Yamanaka.

"Oke ayo kita berangkat" ajak Ino yang juga sudah selesai dengan dandanannya. Ino menggunakan gaun berwarna coklat muda berbahan satin, bagian depannya hanya sebatas lutut sedangakan di belakangnya di biarkan memanjang sapai mata kaki, ia menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi dengan warna coklat tua, ia membiarkan rambutnya terurai tapi membuatnya ikal gantung. Dan kedua wanita anggun itu segera memasuki mobil pribadi milik Ino. Sedangkan Sasori sudah lebih dahulu hadir di salah satu hotel milik keluarga Yamanaka itu. Ino sengaja menawarkan lelaki berambut merah agar hotel keluarganya bisa di sewa untuk acara ulang tahun Sakura.

Di dalam mobil Sakura hanya melamun, sedangkan Ino sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir mobil sport merah miliknya. Ino melirik dengan ekor matanya ke arah Sakura, ia urungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan ada apa gerangan kepada Sakura supaya tak merusak suasana malam ini. Because this day is Sakura's day.

'Apakah aku mati dengan cara tabrakan mobil? Tapi bagaimana Ino? Aku tak mau dia juga sampai terluka' batin Sakura yang menatap lurus. 'Oh ya, dimana Kakashi?' batin gadis itu yang sejak ia bangun tak mendapati Kakashi, setiap pagi Sakura selalu mendapati malaikat tampan dengan surai perak yang sedang memandanginya bangun tidur. Terkadang Kakashi suka mengejeknya karna ia tertidur dengan iler di sudut bibirnya dan itu berhasil membuat gadis dengan surai merah muda itu melempar bantalnya ke tubuh Kakashi tapi bantal itu hanya menembus tubuhnya dan terhempas ke dinding. Menyebalkan.

"Sudah sampai nona" ucap Ino melepaskan seat belt nya. Sakura pun mengikuti sahabatnya dari belakang. Gadis anggun bak putri dengan surai merah muda itu begitu cantik dan mempesona malam ini, lihat saja saat kakinya melangkah masuk ke ruang audotorium tempat dimana pesta ulang tahunnya di rayakan semua mata laki-laki dan juga beberapa wanita menatapnya dengan tatapan 'sungguh cantik dan mempesona'. Sudah banyak tamu yang hadir, diantaranya teman-teman semasa SMU atau bahkkan teman satu Universitas,

Sakura berjalan perlahan, mata emeraldnya menyusuri satu persatu tamu yang hadir, ia mencari seseorang. Matanya tertuju pada sudut ruangan, disana telah berkumpul para Akatsuki yaitu anggota geng kakaknya sewaktu SMU. Hanya Kakuzu dan Kisame yang tidak dapat hadir karna mereka sedang di luar negri. Dan sakura menemukan orang yang ia cari. orang tersebut tampak sedang berbicara dengan pria berambut panjang yaitu Itachi Uchiha.

"Sakura, ayo kesana" ucap Ino menunjuk dua orang yaitu Shikamaru dan Chouji, mereka berdua adalah tetangga Ino sekaligus teman satu SMU dulu yang berarti juga teman Sakura

"Kau duluan saja Ino, nanti aku menyusul, aku ingin ke tempat kakak dulu" ucap Sakura, dua gadis itu pun melangkah berlainan arah.

"Kakak" sapa Sakura ramah.

"Oh hai Sakura" mata Sasori menatap adiknya dari ats hingga ke bawah , "Wah adik kakak cantik sekali malam ini" ucap Sasori, ia pun memeluk adiknya dengan erat "selamat ulang tahun. . . Sakura" tukas sasori di telinga Sakura, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terimakasih kak"

Para anggota Akatsuki bergantian mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada adik Sasori.

"Sakura" sapa seorang dengan suara baritone. Gadis itu hapal pemilik suara yang memanggilnya. Ia berbalik dan di dapatinya Sasuke dengan seikat bunga mawar.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura-chan" ucapnya, pria berambut biru conker bergaya seperti pantat ayam itu melangkah ingin memeluk Sakura namun segera di hantikan Sakura dengan hanya menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Sasuke" ucap Sakura dengan senyuman terpaksa.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai pestanya" tukas Sasori. gadis Haruno itu menggandeng lengan kakaknya menuju sebuah meja berukuran sedang yang terletak di atas panggung, di atas meja itu sudah tersedia sebuah kue ulang tahun berukuran besar dan berbentuk bulat dengan hiasan coklat muda dan coklat tua, di sisi kuenya di beri sentuhan dengan beberapa hiasan bunga bunga kecil dari krim, sedang diatasnya dilapisi coklat leleh yang sudah di bekukan sehingga menghasilkan permukaan coklat yang licin dan di pinggirnya dihiasi beraneka potongan buah seperti kuini dan strawberry , sedengkan ditengahnya di hiasi dengan tulisan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA HARUNO" dengan tulisan bergaya harlow solid italic. Juga di salah satu sisinya ada tumpukan sarang yang rumit berbentuk seperti mangkuk dari caramel yang di bekukan dan di tengah-tengah mangkuk tersebut ada hiasan cream berwarna soft pink berbentuk bunga sakura. (Astaga ini kue ribet banget yak). Ditengah tulisan tersebut ada lilin angka 19 yang menyala.

Setelah yang berulang tahun pada hari itu melakukan 'make a wish' lantas ia pun meniup lilin tersebut. Tepuk tangan dari para tamu menggema ke seluruh ruangan auditorium (baca : ruang pesta).

Sakura pun memotong kue ulang tahunnya dan menaruh potongan kue itu ke atas sebuah piring kecil lalu menyuapi orang yang paling ia sayangi yaitu kakaknya. Dan yang kedua adalah Ino sahabat nya yang paling ia sayangi. Tepuk tangan dari para tamu pun sekali lagi menggema kesuluruh ruangan. Para tamu kemudian di persilahkan untuk menikmati hidangan yang di sediakan.

Para tamu tampak menikmati pesta yang di selenggarakan oleh keluarga Haruno tersebut, kecuali Sakura yang sedang berfikir bagaimana ia mati. ia mendongak ke atas, dilihatnya lampu sorot yang bergerak kekiri kan kekanan menghasilkan efek yang indah, Apakah kejatuhan lampu sorot atau tersedak makanan.

Ia menunurnkan wajahnya,dan di saat itu mata Sakura melihat sesosok pria yang sangat ia kenal. Yaitu Kakashi. Mata onyxnya menatap Sakura diantara tamu undangannya. Lalu kemudian pria itu berbalik seperti mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya, dengan perlahan ia mengikuti Kakashi menuju keluar hotel.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke ketika melihat sakura melintas di depannya.

"Mau ketoilet" jawab Sakura asal. Mendengar jawaban gadis anggun itu Sasuke pun melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

Diluar hotel lebih tepatnya halaman belakang hotel yang sangat luas ada sebuah kolam renang dengan pondok-pondok dari bambu, tempat yang rindang , lampu-lampu taman menghiasi dan menerangi halaman dan taman belakang hotel tersebut.

Dan di sinilah di bawah bintang dan bulan yang bersinar cukup terang Kakashi berhenti pada sebuah taman yang berisikan beberapa bangku taman dan hiasan bunga yang ditanam oleh pihak hotel.

"Ada apa Kakashi?"

Kakashi tak bergeming.

Di tatapnya punggung malaikat bersurai perak melawan gravitasi yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, "apa kau ingin menyabut nyawaku sekarang?" Tanya Sakura pasti namun jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Kakashi membalikkan badannya, ia hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari gadis di hadapannya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan. Namun terbesit tatapan bahwa Sakura sangat anggun malam ini. Kakashi melangkah perlahan menuju sang gadis.

'GLEK'

"k-kau mau . .menyabut nyawaku sekarang?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gugup saat ini., sebulir keringat jatuh dari dahinya Tapi kakashi hanya diam dengan tetap melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sakura. Kini sang malaikat berada sangat dekat dengan Sakura.

mata onyx Kakashi menatap tajam hingga mampu menembus kedalam mata emerald milik Sakura.

Ia menaikkan dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di bawah leher Sakura lebih tepatnya di bawah *tulang selangka sebelah kiri, Kakashi dapat merasakan dengan jelas degup jantung sang gadis yang menggila masih dengan menatap emerald milik Sakura. Dan seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya yang tampan.

'GLEK'

"Apa kau takut Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi pelan. Gadis yang ia tanya tak bergeming. Sakura malah menutup matanya perlahan seakan pasrah jika nyawanya di cabut malam ini. Dengan cara nyawanya di tarik dari jantung mungkin.

"Aku akan mengambil nyawamu" ucapnya dingin, bahkan lebih dingin daripada sebongkah es menurut Sakura. Tubuh Sakura sedikit berkeringat. Kakashi memindahkan tangannya ke belakang leher sang gadis.

Dan. . .

'CUP'

Kakashi mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Mengecup.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Sakura membuka matanya dan menyadari pria di hadapannya tengah mengecup bibirnya. Kakashi melepaskan kecupan lembutnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari tengkuk Sakura.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Sakura heran melihat aksi Kakashi barusan.

"Maafkan aku Sakura" ucap Kakashi pelan, ia meraih tangan Sakura dan mengenggamnya.

Sakura tersadar akan sesuatu, tubuh Kakashi tak lagi menembus dirinya.

"Kau? Kenapa kau tak menembus diriku?" Tanya Sakura yang cukup terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menyabut nyawamu" Kakashi memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" sekarang Sakura seakan tak mengerti. Kepalanya tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih saat ini, ia membutuhkan penjelasan Kakashi segera.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku tak menembusmu, dan. . ." kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan sepasang iris hitam dan merah milik Kakashi. Tangan Kakashi yang mengenggam tangan Sakura perlahan menuntun tangan tersebut kearah dada kirinya.

'Deg. . . .deg. . . deg. ."

Mata Sakura membulat tak percaya. Sakura dapat merasakan detak jantung Kakashi.

"K-kau hidup?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Iya aku hidup sakura. Aku hidup" ucap Kakashi meyakinkan.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi yang tak mengerti. "Karna aku mencintaimu, aku tak ingin menyabut nyawamu, aku hanya ingin bersamamu" jawaban tulus itu mengalir lembut dari bibir Kakashi, seolah itu adalah alunan melodi yang menenangkan jiwa.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya "tapi bagaimana bisa kau berubah menjadi manusia?"

"Aku tak bisa jelaskan sekarang, suatu hari nanti kau juga akan mengetahui bagaimana aku berubah menjadi manusia, yang pasti sekarang aku disini bersamamu" jelas Kakashi. Jawaban yang kurang memuaskan memang, tapi ya sudahlah, kini mata onyxnya yang tajam menatap Sakura.

Satu pertanyaan lagi terlintas di benak Sakura "tapi kau juga akan merasakan kematian"

"Ya aku tau maka dari itu. . " Kakashi merapatkan jaraknya dengan Sakura. Ia memeluk Sakura dengan erat "aku ingin mencintaimu. Dan hidup disisimu sampai maut menjEmputku" ucap Kakashi lembut.

Sakura terharu dengan pengorbanan Kakashi. Di kecupnya kening Sakura dengan lembut. Liquid bening kini memenuhi pelupuk mata hijau emerald milik bungsu Haruno.

"Kau tau Kakashi Hatake yang bodoh, aku juga mencintaimu dan berharap aku bisa memeluk tubuhmu seperti ini, tapi . . . tapi sayang aku hanya menembusmu. Entahlah apa yang kufikirkan, kurasa 1 minggu kau disisiku malah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. . .Tsk, domba yang jatuh cinta pada harimau huh?" ucap Sakura yang tengah menangis haru.

Kakashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sakura, setiap kali kau tertidur aku selalu mengecup kening dan membelai kepalamu dalam khayalku, aku berfikir apa aku sanggup menyabut nyawamu pada saat itu. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga tapi aku tak bisa"

Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kakashi lebih dekat. Ditatapnya wajah lelaki bersurai perak itu. Oh Kakashi itu memang tampan. Kakashi menundukan kepalanya untuk mencium Sakura lagi, kali ini Sakura membuka mulutnya agar Kakashi bisa melumat bibir ranumnya itu,Kakashi pun melumat Bibir sakura dengan lembut dan dibalas dengan Sakura yang melumat bibir Kakashi, tangan kekar milik Kakashi membelai pipi sang gadis dengan lembutnya. Di rasakan kulit Sakura yang lembut di telapak tangannya.

Malam itu adalah malam yang sangat indah bagi Sakura. Ini adalah kado ulang tahun paling indah yang pernah ia terima. ya merasakan jatuh cinta lagi setelah lama ia membekukan hatinya untuk makhluk bernama pria. entahlah mungkin Sakura adalah gadis beruntung yang bisa mencintai seorang Kakashi. untuk kali ini , ia berharap pada Kami-sama agar ia tak merasakan penghianatan ataupun seuatu yang bisa berujung pada rasa sakit hati.

Malam yang indah tapi keindahan dua insan yang tengah di mabuk cinta itu tanpa sadar tengah di awasi dua mata, mata yang menatap tajam menyiratkan akan kemarahan dan kecemburuan.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **UNTUNG LAH CHAP 4 UDAH SELESAI. YANG PENASARAN SAKURA MATI APA ENGGAK UDAH KEJAWAB DEH DI FIC INI. TAPI MASIH ADA KEJUTAN LAGI LOH ^_^ GOMEN MINNA KALAU CERITANYA MASIH TIDAK MEMUASKAN MINNA .**

 ***TULANG SELANGKA : UMM BAGAIMANA YA MENJELASKANNYA , TAU KAN TULANG YANG MENONJOL DI ATAS DADA KITA. ITU NAMANYA TULANG SALANGKA (MUDAH - MUDAHAN AJA GAK SALAH -_-)**

 **TERIMA KASIH UNTUK :**  
 **RIN RUKA : TERIMA KASIH BANYAK RIN RUKA UDAH NGOREKSI, SAYA AKAN PERBAIKI UNTUK KEDEPANNYA LAGI. ARIGATAU GOZAIMASU RIN RUKA.**

 **TASKIA HATAKE46 : SAYA JUGA MAU TASKIA…. MAU BANGET MALAHAN HIHIHIHI**

 **TERIMA KASIH MINNA SEMANGATNYA YAA .. OKE BUAT YANG SUDAH READ FIC INI JANGAN LUPA ISI KOTAK DI BAWAH INI DENGAN REVIEW YAA PLEAAASSEEEE *PUPPY EYES* …. JAA NEE**


	5. Chapter 5

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATED :T SEMI M**

 **NOTE: YOSH INI DIA CHAPTER 5 NYA. MAAF KALAU MASIH ADA TYPO. . . HEHEHEHE. OKE MINNA HAPPY READING YAH :D**

 _Tapi keindahan dua insan yang tengah di mabuk cinta itu tanpa sadar tengah di awasi dua mata, mata yang menatap tajam menyiratkan akan kemarahan dan kecemburuan._

Chapter 5

Mata biru aquamarize milik Ino menulusuri setiap sudut ruangan , pikirannya menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah tidak ada di dalam ruangan pesta.

Ino mendengus pelan. "Ini kan pesta ulang tahunnya, tapi kenapa dia tidak ada di dalam ruangan sih. Kemana dia?" gumam Ino pelan yang kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu betuliskan 'EXIT'.

Sakura tidak mungkin pulang, kak Sasori masih ada di auditorium,pikir Ino. Langkah kakinya menuju ke taman belakang hotel. Mungkin di sana ia bisa menemukan sosok gadis bergaun merah maroon.

Di area yang cukup gelap ini matanya ia paksakan untuk mencari keberadaan sahabatnya, untunglah beberapa lampu taman cukup untuk membantu penglihatannya.

"Di sana kau rupanya Sakura" Ino mendengus pelan setelah melihat Sakura dari kejauhan bersama seorang pria sedang berpulakan. APA? BERPELUKAN?.

.

.

Sakura menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang melihatnya dari kejauhan. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Kakashi. "INO" teriaknya memanggil seorang gadis yang hampir saja berbalik.

Ino pun berbalik karena mendengar Sakura meneriakkan namanya. Dilihatnya gadis itu tengah melambai mengisyaratkan untuk datang ke tempatnya. Tanpa ragu Ino pun melangkah menuju tempat dimana Sakura tengah berdiri disamping pria tampan berambut perak dengan gaya rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi.

"Aku mencari mu tau Sakura, ini kan pestamu, nikmatilah forehead" tukas Ino yang kini tengah menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya itu, tampaknya Ino khawatir akan dirinya. "Maaf Ino" itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Kau tak salah Sakura, maaf nona Ino, akulah yang pantas kau salahkan karena aku telah 'menculik' Sakura dari acara pestanya" Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

Pria ini sangat sopan, berbeda dengan pria pada jaman sekarang ini, pikir Ino ."Ya ya, umm, tunggu . . .kau . . . .Sakura apa dia. . ." Ino melirik ke arah Kakashi dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

Sakura bingung mau menjawab bagaimana, kalau ia menjawab apa yang dimaksudkan Ino bagaimana kalau ternyata Kakashi menganggap sebaliknya? itu kan memalukan, tapi bagaimana dengan ciuman tadi?. Ah ini membingungkan, lebih membingungkan dari pada menjawab soal tes dari Tsunade-sama.

"Ya ano. . .Sakura sekarang adalah kekasihku" ucap pria dihadapan Ino dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya. Ino saja hampir meleleh dengan senyuman manis dari pria dihadapannya itu.

"Wah wah wah, Sakura, apa kalian baru jadian? Dan kapan kalian melakukan pendekatan? Lalu mengapa kau tak memberi tahu ku forehead?" Ino menyerbu Sakura dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Sakura mendengus pelan. 'Dasar Ino, ia pasti ingin tau segalanya' batin Sakura.

"Sebelumnnya mari kita berkenalan dulu, aku Kakashi Hatake" ucap Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya. Ino membalas uluran tangan dari pria bernama Kakashi. "Ino Yamanaka, ummm, Kakashi. . sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya"Ino melepaskan tangannya dandan memegang dagunya . Ia tampak berfikir keras mengingat nama 'Kakashi'.

'jangan –jangan' batin Sakura ketika mengingat sesuatu.

Ino menjentikkan jarinya, "ah, aku ingat, namamu itu seperti nama seek-''

Buru-buru Sakura menutup mulut Ino, ia tau apa yang akan Ino katakan. Sahabatnya adalah gadis yang blak-blakan.

"Tidak apa Sakura, aku takkan marah jika waktu di kelas Tsunade kau menyebut namaku adalah nama seekor anjing" tukas Kakashi.

'JLEB'

"A-a, kau masih ingat ya" Sakura melepas tanganya dari mulut Ino.

"Sakura" desis Ino kesal yang sekarang megap-megap mencoba mencari udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Seperti yang kubilang , tidak apa-apa Sakura" ucap Kakashi lagi.

Sakura tertunduk malu mendengar kalimat dari sang pujaan hati. "Bagaimana kalau kita kembali kedalam dan nikmati pestamu Sakura" ajak Kakashi merenggangkan lengan kirinya yang langsung disambut dengan gandengan dari tangan Sakura.

'TSK, sepertinya aku disini yang belum punya kekasih' batin Ino merasa sedih dengan dirinya yang tak kunjung mendapatkan tambatan hati. Habis mau bagaimana lagi yang ia tunggu adalah Sasuke. Eh tunggu bukankah itu malah bagus. Setau Ino, Sasuke menyukai Sakura, dan sekarang Sakura sudah mendapatkan kekasih, bukankah ia memiliki peluang . Gotcha.

.

.

.

"Oi teme kau mau kemana?" panggil Naruto ketika melihat Sahabatnya pergi dengan terburu-buru. Pemuda berkulit tan itupun mengerjar seorang pemuda yang telah menjadi Sahabatnya dari kecil.

"Tunggu Sasuke!" Naruto berhasil mendapatkan pergelangan tangan Uchiha bungsu itu. "Lepaskan Naruto baka !" Sasuke menghentakan tangannya namun hal itu tak berhasil membuat pergelangan tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Naruto.

"Kau kenapa teme? Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi hah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Cih" dengus Sasuke kesal.

"Bukankah. . . aku ini tempatmu mengadu cerita? Tapi kenapa kau tak mau berbagi masalahmu denganku Sasuke?" Naruto merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Hn"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sudah lama ia tak melihat Sasuke sedingin ini. Seperti pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Uchiha bungsu itu. Ia sudah tak melihat Sasuke seperti ini selama 5 tahun.

Sasuke menatap sahabatnya dari ekor mata miliknya. Mata biru saphier itu terbelalak mendapati tatapan tajam dari sahabatnya. Tatapan itu, tidak . Sasuke memang sudah kembali seperti dulu. Perlahan ia lepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

Tanpa sepatah katapun pemuda tampan bermata onyx itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" gumam Naruto pelan menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Naruto berbalik, lebih baik ia bertanya besok pada Sasuke. Ia berharap Sasuke mau menceritakan apa masalahnya.

Tepat ketika ia berbalik matanya menemukan Sakura tengah bergandengan mesra dengan sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi dan sempurna, tubuhnya yang tampak atletis itu berbalut tuxedo berwarna putih. Bentuk wajahnya yang seolah di pahat sempurna, mata tajam dengan iris berbeda warna,hidung yang mancung sempurna, sungguh itu adalah ciptaan yang luar biasa, belum lagi rambut peraknya yang menambah keindahan di wajahnya. Oh apakah sekarang Naruto mimisan?.

Naruto langsung teringat pada Sasuke, "ya benar, Sasuke seperti itu karna Sakura dan lelaki berambut perak itu. Hanya Sakura yang bisa membuat emosi Sasuke berubah drastis" gumam Naruto.

Perlahan ketika Sakura tengah melangkah bersama Kakashi, Naruto menarik lengan Ino dari belakang.

"Hei, . .Ap-'' Ino mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninju orang yang lancang menarik dirinya secara paksa. "N-naruto? Ada apa?" Tanya Ino begitu melihat siapa yang menarik lengannya.

"Um, ini memang bukan urusanku, tapi apa kau bisa memberi tahuku tentang siapa lelaki yang digandeng Sakura?" Tanya Naruto yang matanya kini tengah menatap sepasang insane tengah mengobrol asyik dengan Sasori.

"Oh itu" Ino juga melihat kearah Sakura dan Kakashi. "Ya mereka pasangan yang serasi bukan?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dirinya malah meminta pendapat dari pria dengan rambut kuning mencuat.

"J-jadi mereka sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Naruto yang hampir tak percaya dengan ucapan Ino. Tapi perlahan ia mulai percaya, tentu saja itu mereka sepasang kekasih, karna tak mungkin Sasuke bisa semarah itu kan, lagipula ia baru melihat Sakura sedekat itu dengan pria selain kakaknya sendiri. Jadi bisa ditarik kesimpulan kalau mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Ino" ucap Naruto yang meninggalkan Ino sebelum gadis itu membalas dengan ucapan 'sama-sama'.

.

.

.

.

"Kak, kau sudah membawa obat mabuk perjalanan kan?" Tanya Sakura yang menutup koper milik kakaknya. Kakak berambut merahnya itu memang punya kebiasaan mabuk perjalanan, ini membuktikan kalau faktanya orang setampan Sasori dan se-perfect Sasori punya kelemahan juga.

"Ya mana mungkin kakak lupa Sakura" ucapnya yang tengah mengancingkan kemejanya. "Benarkah? Apa kakak tidak ingat terkhir kali kakak keluar kota kakak malah harus menunda meeting karna tidur seharian di kamar, masih ingat kan penyebabnnya apa?, lupa membawa obat mabuk perjalanan" dengus Sakura yang dibalas tawa kecil dari kakaknya.

"Maaf ya, seharusnya kakak tak harus membuat pesta untukku semalam, kakak bisa gunakan waktu itu untuk istarahat kan?" ucap Sakura sambil membantu memasangkan dasi di leher kakaknya.

"Tidak juga Sakura, kakak yang ingin membuatkan pesta itu untukmu. Lagi pula itu untuk menebus acara ulang tahunmu yang sudah 2 tahun tidak dirayakan karna kakak harus keluar kota" ucap Sasori lembut.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

Setelah memasang jas hitam milik Sasori, pria dengan surai merah itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang depan yang diikuti dengan Sakura di belakangnya. Selanjutnya ia memakai sepatunya.

"Sakura"

"ya kak?" respon Sakura.

Perasaan Sasori menjadi tidak enak ketika meninggalkan Sakura. ini lebih dari perasaan khawatir. Di peluknya adik satu-satunya itu dengan erat dan mencium kening Sakura dengan lembut. Tangan Sakura balas memeluk Kakaknya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, ingat jangan telat makan, kalau tidak maag mu bisa kambuh, jangan tidur terlalu larut, dan jika hari sudah malam apalagi hendak tidur pastikan pintu rumah dan semua jendela terkunci dengan rapat. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa minta tolong pada Konan ataupun Ino, kau punya nomor mereka kan?" ucap Sasori panjang lebar. Tak biasanya kakaknya meninggalkan pesan seperti itu sebelumnya, paling hanya berpesan 'jaga diri, jaga kesehatan' lalu sebuah pelukan hangat itu saja.

"hm, tidak seperti biasanya kakak seperti ini, apa semua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura,hanya perasaan kakak saja" ucap Sasori lalu melepaskan pelukanya. "Oke, kakak pergi dulu ya Sakura, jaa nee" Sasori membuka pintu dan menyeret kopernya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil taksi yang sudah menunggunya. Kali ini kakaknya harus pergi ke Suna untuk mengadakan rapat dengan cabang perusahaan yang ada di Suna.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya kearah mobil taksi yang pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Hati-hati kak" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

 **Kediaman keluarga Uchiha**

Uchiha bungsu itu mendaratkan pantatnya di atas bangku meja makan, dihadapannya kini sudah tersedia sarapan yang sudah di siapkan oleh para pembantu. Itachi dan adiknya hanya tinggal berdua dan 2 orang pembantu. Ibu mereka sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat 10 tahun yang lalu, sedangkan ayahnya sering berada di luar negri untuk menjalankan bisnis. Sedang Itachi harus menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan yang berada di kota konoha ini.

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap datar makanan yang ada dihadapanya. Bukan karna tidak enak tapi karna dia sedang tak berselera.

Itachi menatap adiknya dari sebrang meja. Sampai selesai sarapan baik Itachi maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Setelah acara sarapan pagi , Itachi mengikuti adiknya itu yang berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah. Sasuke mulai memanjati tangga yang tertempel pada sebuah batang pohon, tangga itu menuju kearah atas dahannya. Namun langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Aku ingin istirahat kak" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Itachi mendengus mendengar pernyataan dari adiknya. "Kalimat dingin lagi eh?" gumanya yang masih menatap kearah adiknya. Sasuke malanjutkan memanjat pohon dan masuk kedalam sebuah rumah pohon yang dibuatnya bersama Itachi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi yang ikut berbaring di sebelah Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tak menjawab, ia malah memunggungi Uchiha sulung itu.

"Hm, aku tau kau sedang gelisah Sasuke, tapi meredam kegelisahan dan juga masalah sendirian tak akan ada ujungnya" ucapnya pelan.

"Diamlah kak, aku hanya ingin sendiri"

Itachi melirik adiknya dengan ekor matanya. Ia tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ya Sakura. Ah wanita memang susah untuk di tebak kan. Itulah mengapa itachi tak memiliki pacar sampai saat ini. Padahal dengan wajahnya yang tampan itu ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan gadis-gadis yang menarik. Tapi Itachi lebih memilih menikmati masa muda (udah kayak maito guy aja -_-), lagipula umurnya masih 24 tahun.

"Kau yakin tak ingin cerita dengan kakak?" Tanya Itachi memberi penawaran yang lebih terdengar dengan permintaan.

"Hn"

"Baiklah" Itachi bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. "Mungkin nanti kau mau cerita dengan kakak, kapanpun itu kakak akan selalu mendengar mu" ucap Itachi sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah pohon itu dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor.

Sasuke menutup onyxnya perlahan.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap bangku di sampingnya, tak biasanya Sasuke datang terlambat. Pasti Uchiha bungsu itu selalu datang lebih awal dari biasanya. Fugaku Uchiha memang mendidik anak-anak mereka dengan kedisiplinan tingkat tinggi. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan dirinya yang selalu datang terlambat sewaktu SMA. Tapi sekarang Naruto bisa sedikit lega karna universitas tidak mengikat mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswinya dengan peraturan-peraturan seperti di SMA dulu, tapi sebagai ganjarannya maka nilai semester lah yang menjadi taruhannya. Mau tak mau dengan begitu membuat para mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi harus tetap hadir pada mata kuliah mereka.

Sampai jam terakhir mata kuliah pun iris biru saphier Naruto tidak melihat batang hidung sahabatnya. 'Mungkin ia butuh untuk menyendiri' batin Naruto yang menatap langit yang mulai berubah berwarna orange kemerahan.

.

.

.

.

Kerajaan malam mulai menggantikan kerajaan siang pada hari ini, bulan sudah menggantung di langit dengan di temani beberapa bintang-bintang di sekitarnya.

Seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda tengah berbaring membaca buku novel yang baru saja ia beli tadi. Baru 3 halaman ia membaca gadis itupun menutup bukunya. Matanya kini menerawang ke luar jendela menampilkan pemandangan langit malam yang sangat indah.

"Kakashi, apa kabar dia ya?" gumam Sakura pelan.

.

.

.

'DING DONG. . . DING DONG . . . DING DONG'

"Siapa yang bertamu pada jam segini?" ucap Sakura melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 10.15.

Tapi kaki Sakura melangkah menuju pintu depan rumahnya. "Iya tunggu sebentar" sahut Sakura dari dalam rumah.

Ia menyibak sedikit gorden jendela untuk melihat siapa orang yang bertamu malam ini.

"Sauske?" ucap Sakura membukakan pintu rumahnya. Wajah Sasuke menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat pria itu berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Etto, Sakura-chan, ini masalah di BEM, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" jawab Sasuke. Sakura melihat tangan Sasuke yang memegang dua map coklat. Tadinya Sakura ingin menolak, tapi ini sepertinya penting.

"Baiklah silahkan masuk" ucap Sakura mepersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Sasuke pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu milik keluarga Haruno itu.

Tak berapa lama Sakura muncul dengan nampan berisi dua gelas teh dan asap yang masih mengepul, ia meletakkan dua gelas itu di atas meja.

"Baiklah apa kita bisa mulai sekarang tuan Uchiha?" ucap Sakura.

"Tunggu Sakura, a-aku mau ke toilet dulu" pinta Sasuke yang sepertinya menahan buang air kecilnya.

"Huh,dasar. Yasudah kamar mandinya ada di sebleh kiri. Jalan lurus saja lalu belok ke kanan dekat sengan dapur kok" ucap Sakura memberi arahan dimana toilet rumahnya berada.

"Baiklah" Sasuke pun buru-buru pergi dari ruang tamu.

Tangan Sakura mulai membuka isi map yang di bawa pria berambut biru donker itu. Ia mengeluarkan kertas yang berisi beberapa grafik dan perencanaan untuk organisasinya.

Ia pun mulai membaca sekaligus menganalisa apa yang tercantum di dalam kertas tersebut.

'CTAR'

"Astaga" petir yang datang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sakura terkejut. "Sepertinya akan turun hujan" gumamnya. Ia pn mulai kembali pada aktivitasnya membaca kertas yang dibawa Sasuke.

'GREP'

"S-Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?"

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **AKHIRNYA CHAP 5 SELESAI JUGA. BAKALAN MASIH ADA LAGI KOK CHAP SELANJUTNYA. MAAF YA KALAU MASIH ADA TYPO..MAAF JUGA KALAU CERITANYA MASIH BELUM BAGUS.**

 **TERIMA KASIH UNTUK :**

 **KUROAI1013 : WAH, MAKASIH BANYAK YA UDAH MUJI FIC INI . PADAHAL INI FIC PERTAMA SAYA YANG BELUM ADA APA-APANYA. YOSH TERIMAKASIH UNTUK SEMANGATTNYA ^_^. SOAL YANG AYUMI ITU SAYA BARU INGAT WAKTU BIKIN CHAP 1 NYA ADA ADIK SAYA, TERUS DIA TANYA NAMA UNTUK FANFICTION SAYA APA, LALU SAYA JAWAB 'AYUMI' SEPERTINYA SEWAKTU SAYA MENYEBUT ITU MALAH KEKETIK JUGA. BALUM LAGI CHAP 1 DAN CHAP 2 NYA TIDAK SAYA BACA ULANG. TAPI CHAP BERIKUTNYA SAYA SADAR HARUS BACA ULANG. HEHEHE**

 **SENGAJA SAYA BELUM FINAL FICNYA, KARNA BAKALAN ADA CERITA LANJUTANNYA LAGI, DAN JUGA BELUM KEJAWAB TUH BAGAIMANA KAKASHI BERUBAH JADI MANUSIA. HEHEHE. TADINYA MAU DIBIKIN DI CHAP 4, TAPI GAK JADI BIAR BIKIN PARA PEMBACA PENASARAN :P. MAKASIH SEKALI LAGI YA :)**

 **OKEE MINNA, JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YA ^_^ TERIMAKASIH BANYAAAK . JAA NEE. . .**


	6. Chapter 6

**DESCALIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATED : T SEMI M**

 **NOTE : haaahh, setelah kehilangan ide berhari-hari , ahirnya dengan bertapa selama 7 hari 7 malam (PLAKK) bercanda. . . hahaha . . akhirnya saya dapat ide lagi.. gak tau deh ni masih jelek atau enggak. yang jelas baca aja duluu yahh .. Warninggg ! little bit of lemon :v.. happy reading minna :D**

 _"S-Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

 _chapter 6_

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke, jangan macam-macam !" Sakura mencoba memberontak karena Sasuke tengah mendekapnya dari belakang. Untung saja Sakura pernah belajar bela diri, dengan satu kuncian tangan ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari lelaki itu.

"Cih" desis Sasuke karna Sakura berhasil melepaskan diri. ia tak kehilangan ide.

"K-kau, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura yang panik ketika melihat Sasuke melangkah maju mendekatinya. Ia mencoba memberi serangan kepada pria itu namun serangannya berhasil di elak dengan mudah. Tak disangka Sakura kehabisan ruang gerak karna tubuhnya membentur dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke kini meraih pergelangan tangan gadis di depannya dengan kasar sedangkan kaki kanannya ia taruh di sela kaki Sakura sehingga membuat gadis itu tak bisa menendang dirinya seperti tadi.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan dariku pantat ayam?!" geram Sakura. Seringaian licik muncul di wajah Uchiha bungsu itu, "Melakukan ini. . ." Sasuke pun melumat paksa bibir kenyal Sakura.

"Mmm. . .mmhhh. . .mm" Sakura mencoba memberontak, tapi hal itu percuma, semua alat geraknya telah dikunci. Ciuman Sasuke kini beralih pada telinga Sakura dan ia menjilati cuping milik gadis cantik itu. Sensasi aneh mulai menjalari sekujur tubuh Sakura, rassanya panas, perih, ia merasa tak di hargai sebagai seorang wanita. Ia memang menginginkan ciuman pertama, tapi tidak seperti ini dan tidak dengan lelaki yang kini tengah memperkosanya.

"Ngghh. . ." usaha Sakura untuk menahan desahannya gagal.

Mendengar desahan Sakura, Sasuke terus mencium gadis itu dan membuat sentuhan-sentuhan di area sensitive milik Sakura, ia mengecup leher dan turun perlahan menuju dua buah gundukan yang tersembunyi dibalik baju yang di pakai gadis itu. Tangannya membuka paksa baju yang dikenakan Sakura dan tereksposlah dada yang masih menggunakan Bra, dengan sekali gerakan lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu mebanting tubuh Sakura kelantai hingga membuat kepala gadis bersurai merah muda itu terbentur cukup keras dan menghasilkan efek pusing di kepalanya.

Namun Sasuke tak mau menghentikan aksi gilanya, dengan satu gerakan jarinya ia berhasil melepaskan pengait bra milik Sakura. Ia mulai menjilati payudara yang tersaji didepannya dan meremasnya. "Hen-hentikan . . .kumo- honhh" ronta Sakura.

"Hiks. . .hiks. . hentikan. . .hiks" air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk mata gadis yang tak berdaya itu.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan apapun permintaan Sakura, tangannya yang bebas mulai menjelajahi bagian bawah Sakura, mengelus paha putih milik gadis yang sedang ia tindih dan jarinya mulai bergesekan dengan area V milik gadis itu.

"Nghh, hmmhh, . . ahh. . ahnn" Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi. Ia kalah kuat dari Pria diatasnya.

'BRAAAKKKK'

'DDUUAAAKKKHH'

'SRAAAAKK'

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA, BRENGSEK !'' teriak seorang pria bersuarai perak. Matanya yang tajam bertambah tajam tatkala melihat pria yang kini tersungkur di hadapannya.

"Cih" Sasuke mengusap pipinya yang terkena pukulan telak dari Kakashi. Sepertinya pukulan itu cukup keras hingga membuat sudut bibir sang bungsu Uchiha megeluarkan sedikit darah.

"JAWAB AKU BEDEBAH !" kini Kakashi mencengkram kaos biru yang dikenakan Sasuke. Bukannya menjawab , Sasuke malah menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan dingin dan seringaian muncul di wajahnya.

'BUUUUAAAKK'

Kakashi membenturkan Sasuke ke dinding di belakangnya.

"Hiks. . hiks. . hiks"

Isakan kecil mengalihkan Kakashi dari lelaki yang tengah ia cengkram, rasanya ia ingin sekali membunuh lelaki brengksek itu. "Cih" dengus Kakashi kesal.

'DUAAKK'

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke. Kakashi melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kaos pemuda itu. Ia mendakati gadis yang tengah terduduk menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada yang terekspos. Melihat hal itu Kakashi membuka jaket yang ia kenakan lalu menutup tubuh Sakura yang setengah telanjang.

Mata Kakashi kembali menatap tajam kearah Sasuke yang kini mulai apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke. Ia berjalan kearah dua manusia yang berlainan warna rambut itu. Kakashi yang melihatnya melakukan ancang-ancang jikalau Sasuke malakukan tindakan nekat lagi.

'Tap. . . .'

'Tap. . . .'

'Tap. . . . '

'Tap. . . . '

Tapi Sasuke tak bergeming, ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapapun , hanya berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar sampai akhirnya menghilang bersamaan pintu yang tertutup.

"Kau tak apa-apa Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi yang kini memegang bahu Sakura yang bergetar karna ketakutan. Mata onyxnya menatap sendu gadis di depannya. Ia pun menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi Sakura, sekarang kau aman" ucap Kakashi lembut.

Dan Sakura menangis dalam pelukan Kakashi. Tangan kekar milik pria tampan itupun memeluk erat tubuh Sakura, ia mengelus pelan punggung gadisnya mencoba memberi ketenangan pada gadis yang ia cintai, di kecupnya lembut pucuk kepala Sakura.

 ** _Flash back_**

"Kakashi, apa kabar dia ya?" gumam Sakura pelan.

Dering ponsel miliknya membuyarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

Ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan menatap layar ponsel tersebut. "Nomor siapa ini?" gumam Sakura ketika melihat nomor asing menelponya, buru-buru ia angkat telpon itu siapa tau itu telpon penting atau telpon darurat.

"Hallo" sapa Sakura.

"Oh hai Sakura"

"Siapa ini?"

"Kau tak mengenali suaraku?"

Sakura mngangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia mencoba mengingat suara dari sebrang telpon.

"Kakashi?"

"Iya sakura, ini aku Kakashi"

"oh ya ampun Kakashi, aku pikir siapa tadi, hampir saja aku tutup telponmu karna mengira kau adalah orang asing" ucap Sakura yang tak mampu menyembunyikan kegirangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu , kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Kakashi dari sebrang telpon.

'DING DONG . . DING DONG . .DING DONG'

"Sebentarya Kakashi ada tamu, telponya tutup saja dulu" ucap Sakura.

"Tidak usah Sakura, biarkan telponnya tetap terhubung ya. ." pinta Kakashi lembut. Sakura mendesah kecil, "Baiklah Kakashi" ucap Sakura. ia pun menaruh ponselnya di saku celana pendek yang ia gunakan dan melangkah untuk membukakan pintu.

 ** _Flash back off_**

"Terima kasih Kakashi, kalau tidak ada kau mungkin entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku" ucap Sakura yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Uhm, sebenarnya aku juga kurang cepat. Kalau aku cepat menyadari maksud si Uchiha brengsek itu, kau tak akan seperti ini" tukas Kakashi pelan. Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku takut Kakashi" desah Sakura, Kakashi mengerti bagaimana perasaan gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya, pasti ia sangat takut karna kejadian ini. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura ala bridal style dan membaringkan tubuh gadisnya keatas tempat tidur.

Ia menaikkan selimut hingga batas leher Sakura. "Istirahatlah" Kakashi mengecup lembut kening Sakura. ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur Sakura, tapi pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh tangan gadis yang baru saja akan ia tinggalkan.

"Jangan pergi. . Kumohon" pinta Sakura dengan suara lemah. Kakashi tadinya berniat meninggalkan Sakura. Tapi sebenarnya ia berat hati untuk meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian apalagi karna insiden tadi, tapi bagaimana kalau Sakura salah paham, bukankah ia lebih baik pulang saja?. Tapi begitu mata onyx dengan iris yang berlainan warna itu melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan pergi" ucap Kakashi lembut. Tangan Sakura perlahan terlepas beriringan dengan matanya yang terpejam. Lelaki itu menyadari sesuatu, tangan Sakura terasa begitu dingin di kulitnya, ia pun buru-buru menyentuh kening Sakura. Panas. Sepertinya Sakura demam.

Langsung saja langkah kaki Kakashi buru-buru mengambil sebaskom air dan kompres. Ia pun mengompres kepala gadis yang tengah terbaring itu.

"Ka-kashi" igau Sakura pelan. Kakashi mengambil kursi dan segera duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura. ia mengenggam tangan gadis bersuarai merah muda itu, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai merah jambu gadisnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kakashi" desah Sakura membuka matanya perlahan.

Mata hijau emraldnya melihat Kakashi yang berada di sisinya. "Kau disini?" ucap Sakura lemah.

"Iya aku disini Sakura, menjagamu" dan kalimat yang lembut itu mengantar Sakura kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

"ng" Mata Sakura perlahan terbuka karna cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar miliknya.

Masih ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana tadi malam Sasuke meperlakukannya dengan sangat kasar, lalu muncullah sesosok pria yang sangat ia cintai datang untuk menyelamatkanya.

Ia menoleh kearah Kakashi yang tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk dan kepala yang ia sandarkan di atas tempat tidur, tangan kanannya mengenggam tangan putih miliknya dan tangan kiri Kakashi terkulai di samping lehernya.

Senyuman tipis muncul di wajah manis Sakura, perlahan ia memiringkan tubuhnya, ia menatap wajah Lelaki itu dengan intens, begitu tampan ketika sedang tidur. Kulitnya yang putih, rambut keperakannya yang sedikit berantakan namun tidak mengurangi tingkat ketampanan pria itu, mata Sakura terus menulusuri setiap lekuk wajah Kakashi yang begitu sempurna, ia menikmati wajah Kakashi yang sedang tertidur itu. Perlahan tangan kirinya yang tak digenggam Kakashi mencoba untuk menyentuh surai perak yang sedikit berantakan itu, di elusnya kepala sang pria dengan lembut.

"Mmm?" sentuhan tangan Sakura ternyata membuat Kakashi terbagun.

"Aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat Kakashi mebuka kelopak matanya menampilkan iris hitam dan merah milik Kakashi.

"Umm,, tidak juga" jawab Kakashi di iringi dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Seketika pipi Sakura merona melihat senyuman manis nan tulus dari Kakashi. senyuman yang mampu membuat para wanita manapun akan bertekuk lutut untuk seorang pria yang bernama Kakashi.

"Oke, coba aku periksa apa kau masih demam" Kakashi menempelkan tangannya dikening Sakura.

"Sudah tidak demam ternyata, syukurlah!" tukas Kakashi lembut. Ia menatap wajah Sakura yang begitu manis di wajahnya, ia sangat suka dengan mata hijau milik Sakura. Begitu teduh dan menenangkan.

Gadis yang tengah di tatap Kakashi itu semakin merona. "A-apa yang kau lihat Kakashi?" Tanya Sakura canggung.

"Itu, kau tertidur dengan iler di sudut bibirmu" ucap Kakashi melengkungkan matanya.

Buru-buru Sakura mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, tapi apa yang di ucapkan Kakashi tidak ada. Lelaki itu membohonginya.

"KAU" dan sedetik kemudian Sakura melemparkan bantal guling kearah Kakashi hingga mengenai wajah tampan milik pria dengan rambut yang mencuat melawan gravitasi. Semoga wajah Kakashi tidak rusak. (bisa- bisa di buru fans Kakashi kalau sampai author bikin wajah Kakashi jadi rusak T_T)

"Awww" ringis Kakashi pelan. Ia mengusap perlahan hidung yang menjadi sasaran bantal guling terbang milik Sakura Haruno.

"Maaf-maaf, aku hanya bercanda" tawa Kakashi yang melihat ekspresi Sakura. baginya Sakura sangat imut kalau sedang marah.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang dulu " ucap Kakashi. "Tunggu, sarapan lah dulu, manusia tidak boleh membiarkan perutnya kosong di pagi hari" ucap Sakura lembut. Semburat merah tipis muncul di wajah Kakashi.

"Um, baiklah nona"

" Aku yang akan membuatkan Sarapan. Dan sepertinya kau harus mencuci wajahmu tuan sok tampan" perintah Sakura. padahal bukan sok tampan, tapi memang Kakashi benar-benar tampan kok.

"Baiklah-baiklah nona manis" Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Dasar" gumam Sakura yang tengah tersenyum. Kakashi pun meninggalkan kamar Sakura dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada dekat dapur. Begitupun gadis bermambut merah jambu itu, ia juga menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri.

Sepertinya hari-hari Sakura akan indah bersama lelaki yang baru saja menjadi manusia itu. Sakura sangat menyayanginya. Entah mengapa berada dekat dengan pria itu membuatnya merasa aman.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **akhirnya jadi juga chap 6 nya.**

 **somebody: iya Sakura gak jadi mati. siiip bakalan di lanjutin kok chapnya.. makasih semangatnya :D**

 **Taskia Hatake46: hahha, padahal gak punya pengalaman menghayal hal-hal romantis.. hahaha itu udah mikir keras gimana bikin adegan romantisnya.. gomenn kalau Sasuke sempat ingin memperk**a Sakuranya Kakashi. hehehe:D. tenang aja bakalan dijelasin kok gimana kakashi bisa jadi manusiaa.. . makasih banyak taskia-san.**

 **oke , jangan lupa reviewnya ya minna .. arigatou . . jaa nee :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATED : T SEMI M**

 **NOTE: WARNING : little bit of lemon :p . maaf minna baru updet. saya sibuk ngurusin masuk kuliah. harus ngurus ini dan itu. (curhaaatt X_X) baiklah minna, selamat membaca aja ya. semoga minna semua suka. maaf kalau masih ada typo T_T**

 _Sepertinya hari-hari Sakura akan indah bersama lelaki yang baru saja menjadi manusia itu. Sakura sangat menyayanginya. Entah mengapa berada dekat dengan pria itu membuatnya merasa aman._

Chapter 7

Jari-jari lentik itu sedang meyusuri mencari buku yang terletak di antara puluhan buku lainnya.

"Ah akhirnya ketemu juga" ucap Sakura tersenyum ketika menemukan buku yang ia cari.

'GLUUDUUKK GLUDUK GLUDUK. . .'

' _are? Akan hujan? Aku harus cepat'_ batin Sakura.

Ia pun membawa buku yang ia cari tadi ke meja kasir. Setelah membayar buku tersebut Sakura hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko buku itu sebelum seabuah suara yang memekkan telinga menghentikannya.

'DOOR DOOR'

Beberapa kali suara seperti tembakan terdengar memekakkan telinga.

Ketika Sakura membuka matanya keadaan berubah menjadi sangat genting. Pecahan kaca berhamburan kemana-mana.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan tangannya, terasa hangat dan ada sesuatu yang mengalir.

Belum sempat gadis itu melihat apa yang terjadi pada tangannya, dua orang dengan berpakaian serba hitam dan wajahnya ditutupi dengan topeng masuk kedalam toko buku itu sambil menodongkan senjata api.

"Tetap merunduk, jangan ada gerakan tambahan, kalau tidak. . ." salah satu orang tersebut mengarahkan senjata apinya ke lantai, ia menarik pelatuk senjati itu.

'DORR'

"Kalian akan ku tembak" ancamnya setelah menembakan peluru kearah lantai..

' _perampokan?_ ' batin Sakura menerka-nerka. Salah seorang perampok itu melangkah menuju kasir dan salah satunya lagi menodongkan pisaunya kepada para pelanggan yang sedang merunduk.

"Hei, kau , tukang kasir. Cepat serahkan semua uang yang ada disini" perampok itu menunjuk kearah mesin kasir. Namun pegawai kasir itu diam ketakutan.

"CEPAT" bentak perampok itu. Dengan ketakutan pegawai kasir itu pun melakukan apa yang di perintahkan.

Sakura meringis kesakitan ketika perih menjalari tangannya, buru-buru ia melihat keadaan tangannya.

Dan ternyata sebuah pecahan kaca menancap pada punggung tangannya.

"Awww.." ringisnya lagi ketika liquid merah menetes dari luka tersebut.

Para perampok masih melanjutkan aksinya. Namun suara sirine mobil polisi membuat mereka bergerak secara terburu-buru, setelah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, dua perampok itupun segera berlari keluardari toko buku itu.

Dua buah unit mobil kepolisian sudah tiba di lokasi, tapi masih ada bala bantuan kepolisian yang tampaknya mengikuti dari belakang.

Sejumlah polisi pun keluar dari mobil dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara perampok dan pihak kepolisian.

Dua anggota kepolisian yang tersisa menerobos masuk kedalam toko yang sudah berantakan itu.

"Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya seorang polisi berdiri di ambang pintu.

Semua pelanggan yang ada disitu mulai berdiri ketika menyadari keadaan sekitar mereka telah aman.

"Oh, nona kau terluka" tukas pegawai kasir tersebut panic ketika melihat darah mentee cukup banyak dari tangan gadis bersurai merah muda yang menjadi pelanggannya.

Sakura pun melepaskan kaca yang menancap pada punggung tangannya dan segera membuang pecahan kaca itu sembarangan.

"Kami akan mengobati lukamu" ucap salah satu polisi itu.

"Aku akan mengobati lukanya" potong seorang pria dari belakang dua polisi tadi.

Kedua polisi itu segera berbalik dan membuat sebuah jarak diantara mereka.

Dan terlihatlah sesosok tubuh tinggi tegap dan kekar, rambut keperekannya mencuat melawan arah gravitasi, matanya yang tajam dan hidungnya yang mancung membuat sesosok lelaki ini begitu sempurna.

Seulas senyuman terukir di wajah gadis yang kini memegang tangan nya, namun tangannya masih tetap meneteskan darah.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya salah satu polisi itu.

"Dia temanku" jawab Sakura.

"Oh kalau begitu kuserahkan padamu tuan" ucap polisi itu. Kakashi pun segera melangkah masuk dan melihat keadaan tangan Sakura.

Ia mengambil sapu tangannya dan melilit luka pada tangan gadis itu. Kedua insan berlainan jenis itu keluar dari toko yang sudah berantakan.

Sedangkan kedua polisi tadi tampak membantu pegawai kasir merapikan beberapa buku yang jatuh berserakan dan mengamankan tempat kejadian perkara.

"Hujan" gumam Sakura ketika hujan yang mulai turun.

"Kita mau kemana Kakashi?" Tanya Sakura yang memandangi lelaki di sampingnya.

"Apartemenku" jawab Kakashi singkat. "Apa jauh dari sini?" Tanya Sakura menatap hujan yang mulai turun membasahi permukaan tanah.

Kakashi hanya menggeleng. Lelaki itu melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan dan segera menaruh benda itu di atas kepalanya dan kepala Sakura sebagai alat untuk berlindung dari guyuran hujan.

"Ayo" ucap Kakashi. mereka pun segera berlari menyebarangi jalan ketika lampu lalu lintas berganti warna menjadi merah.

"Sudah sampai?" Tanya Sakura ketika Kakashi melepaskan jaketnya.

"Iya kita sudah sampai" jawab Kakashi yang tersenyum penuh arti kea rah Sakura.

' _Apartemen ini . . .bukankah apartemen yang cukup mewah? Kenapa Kakashi bisa tinggal disini? Apa ia bekerja?'_ begitulah pemikiran Sakura, dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia lontarkan.

Kedua pasang kekasih itu memasuki lift. Kakashi menekan tombol angka 27 yang menunjukan bahwa ia tinggal di lantai 27. Untuk sampai pada lantai itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar 1 sampai 2 menit. Sakura melirik pria yang berdiri disampingnya. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya sekarang. Banyak hal yang harus Sakura ketahui.

Pintu lift pun terbuka, mereka berjalan keluar, pintu apartemen ituterbuka setelah Kakashi menekan beberapa tombol angka yang terletak di sisi pintu tersebut.

"Silahkan masuk,Sakura" ucap Kakashi.

"Tidak buruk" komentar Sakura ketika melihat ruangan apartemen Kakashi.

Ruangan itu cukup lengkap dan luas serta nyaman untuk menjadi tempat tinggal. Ruangan tersebut memiliki kamar mandi, kamar tidur, ruang tamu dan dapur, di sebelah ruang tamu terdapat sebuah tempat yang lumayan besar yang diatasnya ditanami beberapa tanaman hias.

Apartement yang menjadi kediaman Kakashi itu di lengkapi dengan perabotan yang tak kalah mewah. Kalau bisa dikatakan apartemen ini mewah.

"Kita obati luka mu dulu" tukas Kakashi yang membawa kotak P3K.

Sakura pun duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Pertama Kakashi menuangkan Alkohol ke dalam sebuah wadah kecil, kemudian dengan kapas yang ia celupkan kedalam cairan alcohol tadi Kakashi membersihkan luka yang ada di punggung tangan Sakura.

''Awwww" ringis Sakura karna merasakan perih di area lukanya. Namun perlahan rasa perih itu mereda.

"Kakashi .." panggil Sakura pelan.

"Ya?" tukas Kakshi yang masih konsentrasi mengobati luka di tangan gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Kau tinggal disini? Maksudku ,,emm. . kau tau kan , kalau kau baru beberapa hari jadi manusia, dan. . umm" Sakura bingung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia takut kalau lelaki kesayangannya itu tersinggung.

"Aku tau apa maksudmu. Kalau aku jadi kau pasti aku juga akan menanyakan hal yang sama" ucap Kakashi dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sakura yang menunggu penjelasan dari lelaki bersurai perak yang sedang membalutkan perban pada tangannya.

"Ceritanya bermula dari Obito, ia adalah pewaris dari perusahaan milik ayahnya, di tangannya perusahaan itu berkembang cukup pesat hanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Obito adalah seorang pengusaha yang tak kalah sukses dari kakakmu. Kemudian pada suatu hari saat aku akan mencabut nyawa salah seorang karyawannya ia melihatku. Tak ku sangka ia mampu melihat kami para malaikat kematian walaupun nyawanya belum akan di cabut. Sepertinya dia punya kekuatan yang dinamakan indigo. Lalu aku dan dia berteman akrab. Aku 3 kali menyelamatkan nyawanya dari maut" jelas Kakashi.

"Apakah kau membatalkan kematiannya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, kematian belum tiba padanya. Aku hanya berempati sebagai teman akrabnya. Lalu saat dia tau kalau aku berubah menjadi manusia dan mendengar semua cerita ku dia pun memutuskan untuk membantuku dalam hal materi. Aku menolak niatnya dengan keras. Tapi aku tak tau kalau dia begitu keras kepala" Kakashi terkekeh kala menginat ia berdebat dengan Obit.

"Dia memaksaku untuk menerima semua yang kau lihat ini. Dia sangat tau sifatku, dia bilang itu adalah sebagai ganti karna telah menyelamatkan nyawanya" Kakshi menutup kotak P3K itu. Sakura sangat terkejut ternyata Kakashi mempunyai teman yang sangat akrab.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan ku ambilkan minuman untukmu" ucap Kakashi dan mengecup kening Sakura. Ah, Kakashi bisa membuat gadis musim semi itu jadi merona.

Lelaki itu pun segera pergi kearah dapur.

Sakura tertarik pada pemandangan hujan yang terlihat melalui kaca jendela trandparan yang besar. Nalurinya membuat kakinya melangkah kearah jendela itu.

Mata emeraldnya dapat melihat pemandangan kota dari tempat itu.

Indah.

Hujan itu sangat indah. Meskipun sekarang langit di tutupi dengan awan hitam yang cukup tebal, sepertinya akan terjadi badai.

Tapi bagaimanapun Sakura sangat suka dengan hujan. Ketika hujan mulai turun maka ia terdorong untuk memandangi hujan sampai benar-benar reda.

Liquid bening yang turun dari langit itu menyimpan seribu makna untuk Sakura. perasaannya benar-benar tenang ketika memandangi hujan.

"ng?" Sakura terkejut dengan Kakashi yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan kekar milik lelaki tampan itu sudah melingkar di tubuh Sakura.

"Kau suka memandangi hujan?" Tanya Kakashi yang hampir berbisik di teling Sakura. Kakashi dapat mencium aroma lembut dari surai-surai berwarna merah muda kekasihnya. Ia sangat suka dengan aroma itu.

"Bukankah indah Kakashi? kalau kau memerhatikan hujan hatimu akan damai seketika. Itu menurutku" tukas Sakura menanggapi pertanyaan Kakashi. Sakura menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Kakashi lalu membelainya dengan lembut.

"Indah? Apakah hujan itu lebih indah daripada diriku?" goda Kakashi yang sudah menopangkan dagunya di bahu sang gadis.

Sakura bergidik mendengar Kakashi menggodanya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah wajah lelaki itu, dan mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata onyx milik Kakashi.

Mata elang milik Kakashi menatap dalam menembus apapun yang berada di dalam emerald hijau gadis cantik yang ia peluk itu. Tajam sangat dalam.

Waktu terasa berhenti. Keduanya saling mempersingkat jarak diantara mereka. Dua pasang mata itu mulai menutup dan merasakan bibir masing-masing saling menyentuh menyalurkan perasaan mereka.

Kakashi menekan bibir Sakura dengan lembut penuh perasaan.

Ia menyampaikan perasaan nya melalui ciuman itu.

Sebagai seorang wanita, bagaimanpun juga dirinya lebih peka dan dapat merasakan perasaan kekasihnya itu melalui ciuman mereka.

Keduanya saling menyesap merasakan madu yang tersimpan.

Sakura melepaskan ciumannya dan mengambil nafas. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan dan menampilkan iris hijau emerald yang indah.

Mata itu lagi-lagi bertemu dengan onyx milik Kakashi. lelaki itu membalikkan tubuh gadisnya memposisikan menjadi menghadapnya.

Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang sang gadis sedangkan tangan Sakura kini sudah berada di depan dada bidang milik lelaki berwajah bagaikan seni paling sempurna yang pernah Kami-sama ciptakan.

Kakashi menunduk memandangi wajah Sakura yang juga tengah memandangi wajahnya. Keduanya merona.

Meskipun cahaya di luar sana redup namun mampu meperlihatkan rona keduanya.

Sakura memeluk tubuh kekar Kakashi. keduanya tak ada yang saling mengucapkan kata-kata cinta ataupun kata-kata mesra.

Bukan lisan yang menyampaikannya tapi dengan gerakan yang mereka lakukan. Hangat dan nyaman.

Itulah yang Sakura rasaka begitu berada dalam dekapan Kakashi. ia dapat mendengar degup jantung Kakashi yang memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lelaki itu sedang jatuh cinta rupanya.

"Bagaimana Kakashi? apa pendapatmu menjadi manusia?" Tanya Sakura yang kini sudah menatap Kakashi kembali.

"Indah" selanjutnya Kakashi menghapus jarak dan kembali mencium gadisnya dengan lembut. Mereka berbagi kehangatan dan berbagi kasih sayang.

Mengecup dan menhisap. Menekan dan mengulum.

Entah siapa yang memulai kini ciuman itu mulai memanas.

Bukan lagi kecupan-kecupan lembut kali ini keduanya saling bertarung lidah, tampaknya Kakashi kalah dari 'pertarungan' lidah dengan kekasihnya itu.

Ciuman Kakashi kini beralih menjadi kecupan di sekitar rahang Sakura membuat gadis itu mendesah pelan.

"Ahhn.." desan Sakura ketika ciuman Kakashi kini turun kelehernya.

Menjilatnya dengan sensual. Tangan yang tadinya bertengger dengan diam di pinggang Sakura kini sudah beralih mengusap-usap punggung sang gadis.

Kakashi pun tanpa sadar telah mendorong tubuh gadisnya kearah kaca yang berada di hadapannya membuat Sakura terpojok di kaca.

Namun Sakura sama sekali tak perotes dengan apa yang dilakukan Kakashi. dengan kata lain ia menikmati apa yang dilakukan Kakashi.

Tangan kanan lelaki yang menjadi kekasih Sakura itu mulai berpindah kearah tengkuk Sakura. Meraba kulit halus nan putih.

Tangannya sedikit menggeser kerah baju yang sedikit terbuka ,membuat Kakshi memiliki akses untuk mneciumi bahu gadis dalam pelukannya, merasakan kulit sang gadis yang mulus dengan lidahnya.

Ia mengecup bahu itu dengan sedikit agak keras.

''[Shh, Kakashi" desah Sakura yang memejamkan matanya. Pria bersurai perak itu kini beralih menciumi leher gadis yang ia himpit.

"Ahh, aahhnnn" lenguh Sakura merasakan sensasi nikmat yang di lakukan oleh kekasihnya.

Tangan Sakura pun bergerak ke kepala Kakashi dan menekan kepala bersurai perak itu.

Sensasi yang Kakashi rasakan tanpa sadar membawa tangannya pada sepasang gundukan yang menonjol di depan dada milik sang gadis.

Tangannya meremas gundukan itu dengan pelan sedangkan ia masih mengecup leher Sakura.

"Ahhhh, mmmhh. ." remasan tangan Kakashi pada buah dadanya membuat desahannya keluar dengan sangat merdu di telinga Kakashi.

Tidak hanya meremas payudara Sakura, tangannya mulai membuka kancing baju yang di kenakan Sakura, namun saat kancing ketiga terlepas dan memperlihatkan atasan bra berwarna hitam, entah mengapa Kakashi menghentikan kegiatannya termasuk ciuman panasnya.

Ia terdiam sejenak. Sakura pun bertanya-tanya apa yang akan di lakukan oleh kekasihnya dan mengapa lelaki itu berhenti.

Namun siapa sangka Kakashi mengancingkan baju Sakura kembali.

"K-kenapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Kakashi tersenyum dengan lembut lalu mengecup kening Sakura cukup lama lalu melepaskannya.

Ia menatap gadis bersurai merah muda yang begitu cantik dimatanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu" ucap Kakashi lalu memeluk gadis di depannya. Tangannya bergerak membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut

Senyuman mengambang di wajah Sakura yang tersembunyi di balik dada bidang sang kekasih.

Ada perasaan haru dan bangga terhadap lelaki itu.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan lelaki itu sama sekali. ia berharap kali ini Kami-Sama memang mendengar do'anya yang tulus dalam hati.

Bukan hanya sekedar kehilangan kasih sayang dari Kakashi tapi juga agar Kami-Sama menjaga lelaki itu dalam lindungannya. Do'a yang tulus bukan?

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **oke gimana ceritnya Minna? maaf kalau belum bisa memuaskan dahaga membaca para readers semua.. masih banyak kekuarangan di sana sini, maka dari itu saya butuh review dan saran dari readers semua.. :) (senyuman paling manis plus puppy eyes)**

 **thanks for :**

 **Taskia Hatake : iya beruntung banget Kakashi datang. kalau Taskia-san yang nolongin bakaln beda ntar ceritanya , bisa bikin Kakashi cemburu entar, tapi di chap ini juga Kakashi nolongin Sakura walaupun telat. yah di mana-mana pahlawan datangnya memang terlambat kan -PLAAAKKK- (di timpuk ama Kakashi senpai)**

 **Miko Hatake : makasih Miko-san. siip bakalan di lanjutin kok sampe fin. Arigato**

 **Chocochip86: tenang aja aman tuh Choco-san, bakalan di lanjut.**

 **Kuroai1013: saya paham banget dengan rasa penasaran Kuroai-san, tapi nikmati aja dulu kisah-kisah romance Sakura, tapi saya sebagai author yang bertanggung jawab (latar belakang berdiri di atas batu karang lalu ombak air memecah batu karang :D ) bakal tetap menjelaskan bagaimana Kakashi bisa menjadi manusia. pastinya melalui cerita chap yang akan datang. chap yang keberapa itu masih di rahasiakan. gomen kalau masih bikin penasaran Kuroai-san**

 **yosshh jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak ya para readers sekalian. arigatou. jaa nee...**


	8. Chapter 8

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATED : T SEMI M**

 **NOTE : sumimasen updetnya lama.. yosshh.. minna ini dia chapter 8. wari wari kalau masih ada typo T_T . .happy reading aja deh minna.**

 _Bukan hanya sekedar kehilangan kasih sayang dari Kakashi tapi juga agar Kami-Sama menjaga lelaki itu dalam lindungannya. Do'a yang tulus bukan?_

Chapter 8

"Tadaima . . ." ucap seorang lelaki di depan pintu. Suara itu tak asing lagi di telinga bungsu Haruno yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu, lalu segera ia menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Kakak. . ." panggilnya kesenangan ketika melihat Sasori yang baru pulang dari luar kota.

"Sakura. . !" sapa Sasori lalu memeluk adik musim seminya. Selanjutnya Sakura membantu membawakan koper milik sang kakak.

Kakashi yang ternyata sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya menghormati kakak yang mungkin akan menjadi kakak iparnya.

Kedua alis Sasori bertautan mengeluarkan ekspresi 'siapa dia?'. Namun untuk menjaga kesopanan ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah mengingat-ingat orang yang menjadi tamunya, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Kakashi-san kau orang yang waktu itu datang ke acara ulang tahun Sakura kan, sumimasen, aku tak ingat" tukas Sasori tersenyum.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa Sasori-san" respon Kakashi dengan baik.

"Ano. . Sakura, tampaknya aku harus pulang, ada seseorang yang harus kutemui" ucap Kakashi. Hal itu membuat Sakura sedikit kecewa, karna dirinya berniat untuk membuat kedua lelaki kesayangannya itu bisa lebih akrab.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Kakashi" ucap Sakura. "Sasori-san aku pamit dulu" ucap Kakashi. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sasori , Kakashi pun menarik diri dari kediaman Haruno.

"Kakak pasti capek, biar kubuatkan minum untuk kakak" ucap Sakura.

"Sakura. . ." panggil Sasori dengan nada dingin, membuat langkah Sakura terhenti.

"Iya kak?" ucap Sakura menanggapi panggilan kakaknya.

"Apa dia temanmu?" Tanya Sasori masih dengan nada yang sama karna Sakura tak pernah dekat dengan seorang lelaki.

Inilah kesempatan Sakura untuk memberi tahu kakaknya.

"Tidak juga kak, yah lebih dari teman sih. . " Ucap Sakura yang melihat kakak rambut merahnya itu dari sisi bahunya.

"Jangan temui lelaki itu lagi !" tukas Sasori dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Menyiratkan sebuah ketidaksukaan akan lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

Sakura bergidik mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasori, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap lelaki yang sedang berdiri tepat di belakangya.

Mata emeraldnya dapat melihat kesriusan di wajah Sasori. Lama ia terdiam mencari keseriusan di balik iris coklat kakaknya. Namun ia tak menemukan selain keseriusan yang tersirat di dalam iris tersebut.

Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. "M-maksud kakak apa?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Kau tau kakak tidak suka dengan lelaki itu." ucap Sasori menatap adiknya.

"T-tapi kenapa kak?" Tanya Sakura lembut takut membuat kakaknya marah besar.

"Kakak Cuma ingin melindungi mu. Dan kakak memang tidak suka dengan kehadirannya. Sakura, sejak pertemuan pertama kakak dengannya , kakak sudah tidak suka dengan lelaki yang bernama Kakashi itu." jelas Sasori dingin.

Kini Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan egonya untuk membela sang kekasih. Bagimana mungkin kakaknya bisa menghalangi soal percintaan yang ia jalani.

Menurut Sakura, Sasori memang kakaknya tapi ia juga tak berhak mengatur soal percintaan dirinya.

"Kak, , ,apa kakak serius dengan ucapan kakak itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi daripada sebelumnya.

"Iya, kakak sangat serius mengatakannya" tukas lelaki berambut merah itu.

Sakura tak habis pikir mengapa kakaknya keras sekali untuk menentang hubungannya. Sakura yang lebih tau bagaimana Kakashi, bukan kakaknya. Apa lagi status Kakashi yang baru saja menjadi manusia, mustahil untuk Sasori mengetahui lebih banyak tentang kekasihnya.

Sakura memincingkan matanya, berfikir hal apa yang membuat kakaknya menjadi keras kepala.

"Atas dasar apa kakak tidak suka dengannya?" Tanya Sakura penuh penekanan dan nada yang tinggi.

Sasori tau adiknya akan keras kepala. Meninggikan suara pun juga tak berguna.

"Kakak lebih setuju kalau kamu bersama dengan Sasuke, adik Itachi. Dia terlihat lebih baik dari Sasuke" ucap Lelaki yang berumur lebih tua dari pada gadis berambut senada dengan bunga kebanggaan Negara Jepang.

Tangan putih Sakura mengepal dengan keras. kali ini dirinya sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Mengapa harus Sasuke? mengapa?

"Lagi pula kalau kamu dengannya, maka hubungan perusahaan kita dengan perusahaan mereka akan jauh lebih baik, kakak tau kamu tidak dekat dengannya, tapi kalian bisa jauh lebih akrab nantinya kan."

Penjelasan Sasori benar-benar membuat Sakura kehilangan kesabaran.

"AKU TIDAK SUKA KAKAK MENGATUR URUSAN KU !" bentak Sakura di hadapan kakaknya.

'PLAAKK'

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus bungsu Haruno. Mata dengan iris hijau emerald milik Sakura membulat akan apa yang barusan kakak lelakinya lakukan.

"Kakak hanya berperan sebagai seorang kakak untukmu, mengertilah Sakura. . " kali ini Sasori mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan lembut, menyadari bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan karna telah menampar gadis yang paling ia sayangi setelah ibunya.

"Aku. . tak mengerti dengan fikiran kakak" ucap Sakura dengan geram.

"Ini juga bukan sepenuhnya kemauan kakak, asal kamu tau Sakura, kamu jangan berfikiran kakak ini egois, kamu juga jangan menjadi egois. Kamu dengan Sasuke sudah di jodohkan sejak kecil oleh orang tua kita dan orang tua Sasuke, kamu harus mengerti itu. Cobalah untuk jadi dewasa" jelas Sasori mencoba memberi pengertian kepada adik perempuannya.

Hal bodoh apalagi yang baru saja gadis itu dengar. Perjodohan? Mengapa ini harus terjadi? Mengapa sulit sekali untuk menjalani hidup yang sudah begitu sulit? . Ia baru saja menemukan kebahagiaan cintanya, tapi mengapa kenyataan seperti ini yang harus di terimanya?

Liquid bening mengalir di pipi putih Sakura. Dalam tangisnya ia berharap ini semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk, dan sebentar lagi ia akan terbangun.

Kemudian ia mencoba membuka kelopak mata miliknya, namun keadaan masih sama. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan amarah yang sudah kelewat batas. Percuma adu argument dengan kakaknya.

Ia pun memilih untuk berlari ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sakura. . " panggil Sasori. Namun adiknya itu hanya mengacuhkan panggilan darinya.

"Sakuraa. . ." ucap Sasori dari balik pintu yang sudah dikunci oleh Sakura. Ia menggedor pintu kamar gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Sakura… buka pintunya. Oh ayolah, jangan begini Sakura" ucap Sasori khawatir.

Sedangkan Sakura tak menggubris sedikitpun panggilan dari kakaknya. Ia terduduk di dekat jendela memandangi langit malam dengan bintang yang bersinar dengan indahnya.

Liquid beningnya masih terus mengalir merasakan keperihan yang tertoreh di hatinya.

Di luar kakaknya masih berusaha untuk membujuknya, namun itu sama saja tak merubah apapun, kakak nya lebih patuh pada wasiat bodoh dari kedua orang tuanya.

Haruskah perjodohan itu diberlakukan untuk keluarga seperti mereka? Apalagi dengan alasan perusahaan. Bahkan kini Sakura mulai menyesali ia dilahirkan di dalam keluarga seperti ini.

"Sakura, kakak tau kamu pasti marah sama kakak. Tapi kakak mohon sama kamu, cobalah sedikit saja mengerti" tukas Sasori lembut.

Tak ada respon dari adik Sasori.

Tak berapa lama suara derap langkah kaki perlahan menjauh dari kamarnya, menandakan kalau kakaknya sudah pergi dari depan kamarnya.

Permainan takdir mulai mempermainkan dirinya. Inikah dunia? Dunia yang dikatakan oleh kebanyakan orang menyimpan sejuta keindahan? Tapi mengapa seperti buah busuk yang sangat beracun?

Kepala bersurai merah muda itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah cantik Sakura di dalam kedua lutut yang ia dekap dengan kedua tangannya.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk seorang gadis yang menagis sedih.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura aku menunggumu dari pertama jam masuk kuliah hingga jam pulang kuliah untuk mendengar penjelasanmu akan penyebab matamu menjadi sembab" pinta Ino yang tengah duduk di taman kampus bersama Sakura.

"Baiklah ino" Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Kakak menyuruhku dekat dengan Sasuke, karna orang tuaku dan orang tua Sasuke sudah menjodohkan kami sejak kecil" jelas Sakura.

Kedua bola mata Ino kelihatan seperti akan keluar dari cangkangnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar tak percaya akan apa yang di ucapkan oleh gadis yang telah lama menjadi sahabatnya itu.

Ia sedikit kecewa, "menurutku, kau lebih baik mendengar apa kata kakakmu, Sakura" ucap Ino.

"Hei Ino, ku kira kau ada di pihakku" gerutu Sakura kesal.

"Aku tidak berada di pihak manapun Sakura. Tapi cobalah kau ingat-ingat kembali, pernah tidak kakakmu menolak satupun keinginanmu? Mengapa tak kau coba menerima satu permintaan darinya. Lagi pula coba ingat lagi Sakura, orang tuamu pasti tak akan tenang kan jika keinginan mereka kau langgar" ucap Ino. Ia menyentuh bahu Sakura pelan.

"Lagi pula, cobalah menyampingkan sisi egomu, dan berkorban demi kedua orang tuamu" ucap Ino lagi.

"T-tapi Ino"

"Aku tau kau menyukai Kakashi kan. Aku percaya ia lelaki yang baik, ia pasti akan menyarankanmu mengikuti permintaan kakakmu. Kau tau Sakura, jika sebuah hubungan tidak di restui oleh keluarga maka sebuah hubungan itu tidak akan pernah berakhir indah. Kedua sepupuku sudah mengalaminya"

Kali ini Sakura tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia mulai berfikir tentang bagaimana orang tua dan kakaknya yang selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya.

Wajah Kakashi muncul dalam kepalanya, senyumannya, wajahnya, tatapannya, pelukannya, semuanya membuat hati gadis bersuarai merah muda itu menjadi sakit.

Kemudian kejadian dimana Sasuke mencoba meperkosanya muncul begitu saja.

"Ino, kau tak melupakan bagaiman Sasuke mencoba mem—''

"Iya aku juga tak mungkin melupakan kebejatan lelaki satu itu. Aku juga sebenarnya tak merelakan dirimu di perlakukan begitu. Tapi kemudian setelah mendengar ceritamu kukira itu hanya karna ia cemburu melihat kau bersama Kakashi" potong Ino.

Sakura benar-benar frustasi sekarang, apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan?

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Gomenasai ceritanya jelek begini T_T (nangis di pojokan). para reader yang baik hatinya dan juga tidak sombong silahkan reviewnya ya .. pleassee . . . (pake harem no jutsu biar makin maenstream :v)**

 **sankyu buat :**

 **Kuroai1013: kata-kata kuroai-san mantaaaappp ... haduuh saya kalah ni sama kuroai san T_T. . harus belajar banyak di kira rated M ya kuroai-san. yah rated T semi M lah.. (padahal gak punya kemampuan bikin rated M authornya...T_T)**

 **zielavienaz96: yah kalo di teruskan nanti jadinya rated M ziela-san.. lagipula kemampuan saya dalam menciptakan lemon hanya little-little lah . hehehe maklumin aja ya ziela-san.**

 **Chocochip86 : yosshh ,, tetap ikutin chapter2 yang akan datang ya choco-san.**

 **Taskia Hatake46 : hahaha bisa jadi kali ya taskia-san gara-gara bulan puasa jadi kudu mesti nahan hawa nafsu.. wkwkwkw. . . . tapi ini udah lebaran.. jadi . . . you know what i mean lah (?) (Author gak jelas,,,, chidoriiiiii -C-c-cotto mattee-)**

 **Lingling : siipp lingling-san bakalan di lanjutkan .**

 **ano. . arigatou ,, jangan lupa riview. . jaa nee**


End file.
